Harry Potter and the Unexpected Family
by Jolie71
Summary: Alternate Universe, contains some spoilers through book 7   Harry is in for a few fun surprises now that Voldemort is gone, and really. . . .doesn't he deserve them?  Will contain spanking and slash in later chapters.  SiriusRemus pairing
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It belongs to JK Rowling.

Warnings/Author's Notes: This story contains the depiction of corporal punishment and a homosexual relationship. If either of these subjects bothers you, please read something else.

Pairings: Sirius/Remus with reference to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Reviews: Always welcome

Chapter 1: A Secret

Pearl Midgewater glanced over her shoulder nervously as she walked down her street at a brisk pace. Her heart was beating so fast, but she had to remain calm. If the Death Eaters behind her realized that their cover was blown, they would move in faster, and she wouldn't have an opportunity to protect the secret that she was sure they were after. She opened the gate and turned into the front garden of her home, hurrying up the path to the door. She took one last, casual look around, scanning the street, before going inside.

"Kressy!" she called as soon as the door was closed and bolted.

"Mistress Pearl call Kressy?" squeaked the little house elf that came scurrying into the foyer.

"Where's Aethra?" Pearl asked as she hurried past Kressy towards the study.

"Nursery, Mistress. She in the nursery," Kressy replied. "What is wrong? Mistress Pearl is upset! Yes she is!" Kressy was the best house elf Pearl had ever heard of. She was loyal, obedient, and generally cheerful, but when she became anxious her voice became exceptionally shrill and when Pearl was anxious herself, it wore on her patience.

"Kressy, get the emergency bag together," she instructed. "_They_ are outside. It's time for Aethra to leave." She'd been thinking about that fact ever since it was clear she was being followed, but it wasn't until she said the words to Kressy that she realized how much the fact hurt her.

"Ooooooooh!" Kressy wailed, but she didn't argue or fret to Pearl. She disappeared up the stairs faster than Pearl had ever seen an elf move.

Pearl meanwhile stoked the fire. Aethra would have to travel by floo as soon as possible.

"Go, Miss Aethra, Go!" Kressy squeaked as she chased the brown haired four year old down the stairs.

Aethra was frowning. "Why?" she asked, hurrying over to Pearl. "Kressy's bein' pushy," she accused the house elf with a little frown.

Pearl smiled but at the same time she felt her eyes beginning to burn with tears. "Aethra, you're going on a little trip," she said, ushering the little girl to the fireplace.

"Where?" Aethra asked curiously, looking confused as Pearl put the emergency knapsack on her back.

"The Burrow," Pearl replied as she filled Aethra's little hand with floo powder. She knew that Aethra was neither invited nor expected in the Weasley's home, but Pearl just didn't know where else to send the little girl in an emergency and since the fall of Voldemort, she was pretty sure that the family would have removed the strongest protection charms from their home.

Aethra nodded, stepping up to the fire. "You're coming too, right?" she asked hopefully.

Pearl's heart broke. "I can't, darling," she replied. "I will come get you just as soon as I can." Something inside of Pearl knew she was lying, though. It was entirely likely that Pearl would never see Aethra again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Pearl's heart practically stopped beating.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Kressy squeaked.

"Go, Aethra," Pearl urged. "Nice and loud, dear. Say 'The Burrow'."

Aethra looked doubtful, but she nodded and obeyed. "The Burrow!" she exclaimed, throwing the floo powder down. There was a flash of green flame and she was gone.

Pearl didn't have time to muse over her departure, though. The knocking became a more insistent banging. "Kressy, escape," she said. "You know what to do?"

Kressy nodded. "Oh, Mistress Pearl!"

"Go, Kressy!" Pearl insisted.

Kressy disappeared just before the door was kicked in.

Pearl pulled out her wand and prepared to defend herself.

Harry Potter was sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table playing wizard's chess with Ron, trying not to die of boredom. It was strange. He'd spent seven years either worrying about Voldemort, avoiding Snape, or trying to survive the everyday dramas of going to Hogwarts. With neither school nor stopping evil to occupy his mind, he found himself inexplicably bored to tears.

"Honestly," Hermione said from beside Ron. "That is the fourth game you've played today."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Ron asked her before kissing her cheek. He was doing mushy stuff like that a lot, and even though it had been a year since refusing to be in a relationship with Ginny, Harry was painfully reminded again of what he was missing.

Hermione smiled lovingly at Ron before resuming her usual academic air. "You could start getting caught up on your studies," she suggested.

Harry wrinkled his nose at that. "I don't think I get your meaning," he said. "I mean, what is there to get caught up on?"

Hermione sighed with mild exasperation. "Honestly, what do you two plan to do with the rest of your lives? Play chess?! You still need to take your NEWTs next year and for that you'll need to study."

"We learned a lot this last year and I think we all deserve an automatic perfect score in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides, how're we going to take exams now that we're eighteen? It's not like there's an eighth year." Ron argued. "Bishop to knight three."

Harry groaned as Ron's bishop slid forward to clobber Harry's knight.

"Check mate," Ron added with a grin.

Hermione shook her head. "We only learned a lot if we're going to be aurors."

Harry smiled. "That's what I have in mind," he reminded her, though he knew perfectly well that he was neglecting to think about the other subjects he was supposed to need for Auror work.

"Well it isn't what I have in mind," Hermione asserted firmly.

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it?" Ron asked with confusion as he and Harry started to pick up the crumbles of their game. "I mean, we missed our seventh year."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and Fred and George have done great without their seventh year."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys!" She closed the book she was reading and stalked up the stairs in a huff.

"She's my friend and all, but . . ." Harry said to Ron, shaking his head.

Ron was just grinning after her. "Yeah. . ."

Harry laughed. "You're hopeless, mate."

Ron turned red and shrugged. "Well I didn't see what you thought was so great about Ginny," he pointed out.

Harry frowned. "She's amazing, Ron!" he exclaimed defensively.

Ron smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. "So tell me again? Why are you both single?"

Harry growled under his breath. Ron was his best friend, but Harry hated it when Ron used that to his advantage. "Other than the fact that you pretty much threatened me to stay the hell away from her, I. . . I guess I just haven't been able to find a way to. . . well you know."

"The threat is taken back," he said shaking his head. "So have you heard from Lupin?"

Harry nodded. "He's doing okay. Still trying to avoid Tonks since she just won't take no for an answer, but generally okay. I think it's harder on him now that the war's over because he's not working for the Order anymore. He has to go back to finding people that will accept him and give him a job."

"Can't imagine most people will be too keen to trust him anymore than they did before. I mean, he was the only werewolf on our side. Still, he was on our side so it isn't right," Ron said with a frown.

Harry sighed. "At least Bill's already a respected member of the wizarding world – well that and he's not a full werewolf."

Harry was about to suggest a little quidditch with him playing chaser and Ron keeper when there was a commotion from the fireplace. He turned to see the flames clearing and in their wake was a little girl. She was pretty small, probably not even five years old. She had thin, shoulder length, brown hair, and small features on a small, pale face.

"Uh. . ." Ron said looking from the little girl to Harry and back again.

"Hello," Harry said standing up and walking towards the fireplace. Something about her struck him as familiar and yet he couldn't remember ever meeting a little girl personally before.

"Hi," she replied shyly. "This the burrow?" she asked hopefully.

Ron nodded dumbly, still in shock.

"Um. . . can we help you?" Harry asked her.

The little girl shrugged. "This where Aunt Pearl said to go," she explained.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, walking towards the stairs. "A little help, please!"

The little girl winced at Ron's yelling and immediately started gazing at the fire expectantly.

"Is someone else coming?" Harry asked, squatting down next to her while they waited for Hermione.

The little girl nodded. "Aunt Pearl."

Hermione skipped down the stairs and then stopped in surprise when she saw the little visitor in front of the fire. "Where did she come from?" she asked Harry and Ron.

Ron just pointed at the fireplace.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the little girl purposefully. "Hello. I'm Hermione. Who're you?"

"Aethra," the girl replied. Her eyes were glued to the fireplace and as the seconds ticked by, she seemed to get more agitated.

Hermione looked at the fireplace. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Aunt Pearl," Aethra answered quietly. She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose. It looked to Harry like she might be on the verge of crying.

"I see," Hermione replied. "Where were you two going, maybe you've gotten lost," she suggested. Harry remembered his first trip by floo and the resultant trip to Nocturne Alley. At least Aethra wound up in The Burrow.

"The Burrow," Aethra insisted.

"Hmmm. . ." Hermione said standing up. "We'd better find a way to get your mum or dad, Ron."

"I could apparate to the Ministry," Harry volunteered. "It could take forever to find Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea, Harry. We'll wait here with Aethra. Maybe Ron could teach her chess or something."

Ron just about choked on his own saliva. Harry had never seen Ron interact with a little kid before, but he hadn't been expecting a reaction similar to terror. If it wasn't such a disturbing situation, Harry would have had a good laugh.

Instead he just grinned, nodding. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Before he could pull his wand out, though, there were several soft pops as Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Remus all apparated into the Weasley's sitting room.

"It's just a shame!" Molly said shaking her head as she went into the kitchen, presumably to start a pot of tea.

"Pearl wasn't exactly the militant type. I can't understand why they'd be after her," Remus continued. "Hello, everyone," he added, nodding to them. When his eyes fell on Aethra, he looked visibly surprised.

"With an extra. . . one," Arthur said with equal surprise.

Molly was still fussing in the kitchen.

"Well who have we here?" Arthur asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"This is Aethra," Hermione reported. "She says she's waiting for her Aunt Pearl."

Harry thought Aethra looked like her best friend had died. She was still staring at the fire, but there was less expectation in her expression.

Arthur and Remus exchanged looks and then nodded to each other.

"That explains why Pearl had a children's room in her home," Remus finally said with a sigh.

Arthur went over to Aethra and put out his hand. "Your Aunt Pearl isn't going to be able to come after you," he said softly. Harry didn't think his approach was very tactful, but when he thought about it, he couldn't think of any better way to phrase Arthur's news either.

A few silent tears slipped down Aethra's face as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Does every. . ." Molly trailed off as she walked into the room and finally realized the small visitor. "Oh my goodness!"

Arthur, his hand still outstretched, took more initiative and picked Aethra up. "There, there, little one. You're welcome to stay right here until we know who is supposed to look after you."

Aethra still seemed emotionless except for the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her silent crying reminded him of his own childhood when it was better to cry quietly, if at all.

"I'll take her," Molly said walking over to Arthur with her arms open. Aethra neither reached for her nor refused the transfer when Arthur put her in Molly's arms.

There was another pop and Harry found himself standing right behind Professor McGonagall. "I just heard about it from the portraits!" she exclaimed. "The child, is she. . ." but she stopped when she saw Aethra in Molly's arms. "Oh thank goodness."

"I didn't know Pearl had a daughter," Remus said, watching as Molly took Aethra out of the room.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "She didn't," she replied. "Well. . . it's an awkward situation." She sat down in one of the Weasley's chairs and everyone else sat down too. She looked sideways at Remus as if she were deciding whether or not he should hear what she had to say, but then she took a deep breath and began.

"Pearl was two years behind Remus, James, and Sirius I believe," she started, clearly for Harry, Hermione, and Ron's benefit. "She was not a particularly exceptional student, rather like Neville in many ways, but like all members of Hufflepuff, she was very hardworking and exceedingly loyal. For some reason, and I never could understand what it was, she became completely enamored with James, Sirius, and Remus. Don't misunderstand me," she said quickly, as Remus's eyebrows had lifted in disturbed interest, "it was nothing like a romantic crush. No, Pearl was convinced that the three of them were destined to become very special, very powerful, but very good wizards. At some point, she got it into her head that they should each have a child as a way of protecting good wizards, muggle-borns, and muggles alike from the likes of Voldemort and Death Eaters for generations to come. If you ask me, the girl read a few too many stories of knights and chivalry. Regardless, she began to create this potion. In the end, like the Polyjuice Potion, it called for a hair of the subject to be reproduced so Pearl very carefully procured one hair from each of them."

"I had no idea," Remus said in disbelief. "You can't suggest that she managed to clone us."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, Pearl didn't want you to be cloned, she wanted you to have children, and she didn't attempt to actually make the potion for a very long time. In fact, when Harry was born, she got rid of James's hair, content that he'd managed to have his own child."

"Did she destroy Sirius's when he went to Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied. "Pearl never did believe that he was guilty. It was part of why she became an outcast amongst other witches and wizards. They all thought she'd lost her mind or been bewitched. She waited, too anxious to try the potion, until Voldemort reemerged during your first year." She nodded at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I don't think for a moment that she understood Voldemort was making a move to come back, but she was smart enough to see that something fishy was brewing. It was then that she decided the world, and you Harry, would need help. So, ignoring the possible consequences, Pearl brewed her potion. Why Pearl only made one, we'll never know, but instead of creating both a young Remus and a young Sirius, Pearl put both hairs into the potion and drank it. She became pregnant and in relatively short order, gave birth to Aethra."

"Are you suggesting that Pearl Midgewater is the mother of my child?" Remus asked in disbelief. He almost chuckled.

Professor McGonagall shook her head seriously. "No. I'm telling you the fact that Pearl Midgewater was the birthmother of yours and Sirius's child."

"But how can you be sure?" Harry asked. "I mean, who's to say that Aethra's father isn't some random bloke that Pearl took a fancy to – no disrespect intended."

"It's called a parentage charm, Harry," Hermione explained. "When it is directed at a living subject, the forms of its parents appear beside the subject for a short time."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Exactly. Albus performed the charm on Aethra when she was only a few days old. Besides, we know she wasn't created naturally because her birth did not register with the Ministry's New Persons department. They are notified whenever a wizarding family welcomes a new member and sometimes when a particularly powerful child of muggles if born as well." Her eyes rested for a moment on Hermione.

Remus was silent for what seemed like hours. Finally he spoke. "Professor, I am. . . well I'm not exactly accepted by society. It isn't the easiest thing in the world to support myself. That's a large part of why I won't give into Tonks's pleas. I understand that Aethra is technically my responsibility, but how could I possibly care for a small child? Professor Dumbledore had to realize that or he would have told me before now, right?"

"No, Remus," Professor McGonagall replied. "Albus decided not to tell anyone but Poppy and myself about Aethra because of the manner in which she was created. Even the ministry does not know the truth about Aethra. If anyone found out about Pearl's potion. . ." the professor trailed off, but Harry could finish the thought. All anyone would need to bring Voldemort back would be a single hair, and he just wasn't up for Voldemort round 8. No, he quite agreed with Professor McGonagall that the potion used to make Aethra should never be aired to anyone.

"If you're worried about money, Remus, Molly can tell you everything there is to know about raising a family on next to nothing," Mr. Weasley said proudly.

Remus managed to smile gratefully at the Arthur. "But you do have a regular income, Arthur," he pointed out. "And a house. An unemployed werewolf in a run down one room flat is not exactly a proper environment for raising children – certainly not my child."

"Well we'll need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as usual," Professor McGonagall said suggestively.

"What about the curse, Professor?" Harry asked. "Remus has already been our professor."

Professor McGonagall shook her head confidently. "Several years ago," she answered. "Professor Quirrell is an excellent example of the fact that the curse only prevents a teacher from serving consecutive years. I was rather thinking that a teaching team would work nicely, trading subjects every year. At the very least, it would be one year worth of employment," she finished looking at Remus who was staring at a spot on the carpet.

Remus eventually shook his head, though. "I think we all know how well that would go over with parents, Professor. It wouldn't be the best way to start your tenure as Headmistress for you to hire a werewolf as a professor."

Hermione shook her head. "The world has changed. People need to change with it!"

"Besides," Ron put in. "Hogwarts doesn't need the type of folks who'd have a problem with it anyway."

Harry had to laugh at that. "Somehow, as much as we hate them, I don't think Hogwarts would be the same without the Slytherin. Just think, if Godric Gryffindor had wanted to run the school without that house, he could have disbanded it when Salazar Slytherin left. But he didn't."

"That's right, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a voice that almost sounded prideful.

Remus didn't need to say anything. The expression on his face conveyed the sentiment loud and clear. "Your mother would be so proud of you," he said. Then he paused and glanced back towards the kitchen. They could hear Molly talking softly to the little girl, but they'd yet to hear Aethra utter a sound since being told about her Aunt. Remus turned back to Professor McGonagall and swallowed hard before asking, "Is she. . . ?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "Albus had Poppy look at her, and Poppy insists that the only symptom of the lycanthropy she is likely to exhibit is a short and volatile temper."

Suddenly, a terrible scream came from the kitchen.

Remus jumped up from the sofa and hurried into the other room. Harry watched as he took Aethra out of Molly's arms and began to rock her back and forth. It seemed so instinctual.

Molly hurried into the sitting room tears in her own eyes. "The poor child is in shock!"

"Perhaps we should floo the school for Poppy," Professor McGonagall suggested warily.

Even as they were taking a silent poll about that suggestion, Harry could hear Aethra's scream die into what sounded like the normal sobbing of a little girl. Maybe Remus had it under control. Based on his own experiences with the man, Harry was fairly certain that Remus was a natural at parenting.

"Where is Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked, getting up to stretch. Evidently, the matters needing to be settled had been settled, and he didn't see the immediate need for Madame Pomfrey.

"Spending her birthday money with Luna," Hermione replied. "She said she'd be back in time for dinner."

"Ah," he replied as he stoked the fire a little. It was only then that Harry realized the room had gotten chillier. Despite the fact that the dementors had all been sent back to Azkaban, it was still an unusually cold summer.

"Well," Professor McGonagall started, rising.

"Oh, you will stay and have supper with us, won't you?" Molly asked hopefully.

The professor smiled and nodded. "I would be delighted," she agreed. Harry imagined it could get a little lonely at Hogwarts when the students were all gone, especially since the castle wasn't exactly the same anymore. After the destruction of the battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, people had volunteered to help rebuild. All sorts of talents would be needed, but it was clearly going to be a long project and Harry wasn't sure that they'd be finished by September the first.

"Professor," Hermione said, turning to Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"What about our seventh year and our NEWTs? I mean it _was_ our decision to chase the Horcruxes as opposed to getting on the train, but. . ." It was clear to Harry that Hermione was devastated by the idea of not finishing her education.

"Oh yes! They can't live forever as junior aurors!" Molly exclaimed before returning to the kitchen. "And they'll need their exams scored to get good, respectable jobs!"

"George is respectable, mum," Ron argued, but Mrs. Weasley waved him off.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "For the first time in Hogwarts history, we will have eight years in the school, two of them first years. Anyone who has not committed a crime worthy of Azkaban will be invited to return to complete their education. Unfortunately, even the students who did attend last year didn't get much of an education in anything but rubbish. Several people will be repeating that year."

"Not a lot of point in Hermione going," Ron said with a mix of disappointment and pride.

"Of course there is!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not everything is written in books." Harry thought that even if Hermione could have aced her NEWTs right then and there that she'd still want to go so that she could be near Ron.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "And I would like for Hermione to serve as a teacher's assistant in Transfiguration."

"But who will be teaching it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Until a replacement can be found, I will. Though I do hope to find a suitable candidate quickly. Albus always said it was a near impossible task to teach and serve as the Head."

While they were discussing the planned teaching staff, Mrs. Weasley fixed them all a hearty supper, and Remus took Aethra out into the garden for a talk.


	2. Chapter 2:  A Reunion

Disclaimer: As always, the HP universe and its canon elements belong to JK Rowling.

Warnings/Author's Notes: Although it won't appear until Chapter 3, this story contains the depiction of corporal punishment and a homosexual relationship. If this bothers you, please read something else. As you may have noticed from Chapter 1, there are parts of this story that go along with canon and parts that do not. This trend will continue throughout the story.

Parings: Sirius/Remus with references to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Reviews: Always welcome

Chapter 2: A Reunion

Remus shifted Aethra's weight on his hip and found himself kissing the top her head as he walked slowly from The Burrow's back door to the garden wall. "Isn't it a pretty night, Aethra?" he asked.

Aethra didn't respond. She just wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

Remus set her on the stone wall and took out his handkerchief. "Here, let me." He carefully wiped away all the wet from her cheeks and gently dabbed at her eyes. "Do you want to blow your nose?"

Aethra nodded so he gave the handkerchief to her.

Once she'd cleared out her air ways a little bit, he picked her up again, and started pointing out the stars that he could see. Sirius, the eye of Canis Major was easy to spot, but just the thought of him, their child that was in Remus's arms, and the knowledge that Aethra was something they wouldn't be able to share was making him get a little choked up.

"Where'm I going to go now?" she asked suddenly, interrupting his telling of how the Gemini twins came to be.

Remus squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head again. "You're going to live with me," he answered. He still didn't know where that was going to be, but he had definitely decided to take on the responsibility of rearing his own daughter. It was one thing to shake off the advances of Tonks, especially since Remus considered himself to be gay, but it was something else entirely to turn his back on his own flesh and blood. He wondered if Pearl had somehow known about him and Sirius. That would have explained why she only made one.

"You?" she echoed.

Remus nodded. "If it's okay with you, that is."

Aethra nodded before laying her head on his chest.

"Aethra, did your Aunt Pearl ever tell you about your parents?" he asked, sitting on the wall and settling her on his lap.

Aethra shook her head. "No."

"She never told me about my little girl, either," he replied.

Aethra was still for a moment and then she pulled back to look him in the face.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Aethra Lupin," she replied.

Remus grinned at her. "My name is Remus Lupin. I guess that means that we go together."

"Like a puzzle?" she asked curiously. For once, her voice didn't sound dead.

Remus chuckled. "Exactly like a puzzle. See? You fit right here," he said as he gently pressed her against his chest again.

Aethra snuggled into him. "Where's my mummy?"

Remus sighed. That would be something harder to explain. "Um. . . well, you don't have a mummy," he answered.

Aethra looked up with an expression of confusion.

"You, my little angel, are super special because you had two daddies to help make you." Remus had no desire to explain the birds and the bees to her, let alone the ways Pearl had fudged the laws of nature, but he didn't want Aethra to ever feel ashamed for being different.

"Two?!" she asked. Her eyes got bigger, almost as if he'd promised her two desserts instead of one.

Remus chuckled. "Two," he repeated. "Your other daddy is my very good friend, Sirius Black."

Aethra looked around the garden and then peered into the house.

"No, no, sweetheart, he's not here," he explained. "He's had an accident and I don't know when you'll be able to see him." That wasn't a complete lie. No one new for sure what the veil in the Department of Mysteries was. No one had ever returned that fell into it, but no one had ever escaped Azkaban either.

Aethra frowned a little. "I c'n make him a get well card," she offered.

Remus beamed at her. "That would be very nice," he agreed.

"Is Mrs. Molly cooking?" she asked quietly, peeking over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" he replied with a smile. He was pretty sure that hunger was a good sign of trauma recovery, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of giving her a little bit of chocolate from the outset.

Aethra grinned shyly and nodded. "Kressy pushed me out before tea time."

"Kressy?" Remus asked as he stood up, gathering his daughter in his arms.

"Our elf!" she replied with a grin.

"Ah. Well there's always lots to eat here," he said as they stepped into the light that poured out of the house. "We're back!" he called cheerfully into the kitchen.

Remus was the first to admit he was nervous about having to learn the ropes of parenting on his own, but one look at Harry's eyes, Lily's eyes, and he knew that he had to try. Lily would have expected it of him. If Sirius knew that they had a little girl, Sirius would expect of him. If he was honest with himself, he expected it too. After all, how hard could one little girl be?

The next evening, Hermione sat on the stone wall of the Weasley's back garden with Ron and Harry, watching the sun go down. It had been a strange day. Remus seemed like a child learning to ride a bike as he stumbled his way through his first full day as a parent. He usually asked Mrs. Weasley for advice, but she almost always refused to give him specific answers. Kressy, Pearl's house elf, also arrived, but she only stayed long enough to see that Aethra was doing alright. After that, Remus sent her to Hogwarts with the understanding that she was not being punished in the slightest. He just didn't have a use for a house elf.

"Mum said he and Aethra can stay as long as they need to," Ron was saying as Hermione's thoughts returned to the present.

Harry nodded. "I think your mum likes a full house," he suggested.

Hermione laughed. "That's an understatement."

"If Sirius were here. . ." Harry began, but then he cut himself off.

"Do you know what I think?" Hermione asked them, trying to steer the subject away from Harry's godfather if at all possible.

"What?" Ron replied, looking at her lovingly. It was almost as if all those years of his complaining about her ideas had been a cover-up now that he always gave her his full and undivided attention.

"I think they should take a holiday together," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt Remus can afford that. I mean they're staying here because he's been living in a one room flat for the last few months."

Hermione sighed. She'd forgotten about that. "But it would let them get to know each other," she pointed out.

"Why don't you go with?" Ron asked Harry, elbowing him gently.

"Me?" Harry replied. "Why me?"

"You're part of the family," Hermione said, thinking Ron had made a very good suggestion.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "Don't you think Remus is sort of like your uncle or something?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, but Hermione could see the look in his eye that admitted Ron was right.

"And suppose Sirius had taken care of you from the beginning," Hermione added, delving into what she knew was dangerous territory. The possible benefits were worth the risk. "That would make Aethra your god-sister."

"I don't know if Remus would just let me take him and Aethra on a holiday, though," Harry replied. "I don't want to strip away all of his pride. I respect him too much."

"Too bad we can't rig a contest or something," Ron said a little gloomily. Hermione, knowing Ron well enough to know that he wasn't really that unscrupulous decided not sound scandalized by his suggestion.

"Any big plans for tomorrow, kids?" asked Mr. Weasley as he walked up behind them.

They turned, shaking their heads. Hermione expected they'd spend the day doing the same thing they'd been doing – Wizard's Chess with a few games of Quidditch and reading.

"Don't know what to do with ourselves when we're not trying to do our own small part in defeating Voldemort," Ron replied. Ever since the final battle, Ron had used the villain's name without hesitation. It was a testament to the fact that the whole nightmare was finally over.

Mr. Weasley laughed. "Would you three mind taking charge of Aethra then?" he asked.

The boys shrugged, but Hermione nodded eagerly. It would be fun to baby-sit with Ron – sort of like practicing. That was assuming that he would ever ask the big question, of course. Hermione couldn't help but worry he was one of those guys that thought there was nothing wrong with never getting married. Hopefully he'd take Bill's example.

"Remus and I are going to Hogsmead to find some suitable housing for him and Aethra. It will be easier if she isn't along, and Molly, despite what she says, doesn't need a child underfoot," Mr. Weasley explained.

"What should we do with her, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Use your imagination," he replied with a wink at Hermione. "I'm sure you three will think of something."

Hermione nodded confidently. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. We'll keep her entertained." They could go for a picnic or play hide and seek or put a puzzle together. The possibilities were endless, and hopefully Ron would get to like the whole situation so much that he would be willing to try a version of his own.

Remus glanced at the Shrieking Shack with a little pang of regret as he and Arthur left the two story cottage they'd looked at just outside of Hogsmead, located off the main road, but within view of Hogwarts. There were plenty of cottages in England to choose from, but it seemed to Remus that if he was going to be teaching again he might as well live close to the castle on holidays. Moreover, he wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to have Aethra living at Hogwarts during the school year. While it wasn't common, it also wasn't unheard of for a teacher to live off the school grounds. Maybe it would be better for him to take residence off the grounds – especially when the moon was full.

"Did you like it?" Arthur asked.

Remus nodded. "It's certainly big enough. I don't know what I would do with four bedrooms, though."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "One for you, one for Aethra, one as a study, and one for Harry," he replied.

"It already has a study," Remus pointed out. "And do you really think Harry will want to come and live with us? I mean, he's officially an adult now."

"Of course he will!" Arthur exclaimed confidently. "In many ways he's still a boy, after all, no matter what he's experienced."

Remus had to agree with him on that – for the most part. Harry couldn't quite be considered a boy, but he wasn't quite emotionally mature enough to be an adult either. Sure, he'd learned to master his emotions during crises, and he'd coped with more grief than anyone at any age should have to, but there were still basic emotional milestones that Remus was pretty sure Harry had necessarily breezed right past without stopping to experience. Remus remembered his own experiences at that age and grimaced. He really did need supportive adults around and unfortunately, Remus just didn't feel adequate. Harry needed James or Sirius. They both did.

"Hallo!" called a familiar voice.

Arthur waved to someone behind Remus and he turned to see Hagrid coming towards them.

"Professor McGonagall told me you were to be teachin' again," Hagrid said with a big smile. "Wonderful news I tell ya!"

Remus smiled. "I've missed you too, Hagrid," he replied sincerely. Hagrid knew what it was like to be an outcast. Even if they didn't have too many common interests, they had common ground.

"And I heard 'bout the little one," he continued. "Can't wait to meet her!"

Arthur smiled broadly. "See, Remus? You could live in the castle if you

wanted."

Remus chuckled. "Although I value Hagrid's opinion, I don't know that he speaks for the entire faculty."

"Well o' course you'll be livin' in the castle!" Hagrid replied with a great clap on Remus's back.

"Aethra. . ." Remus began, but Hagrid cut him off.

"Will be the delight of everyone. I. Am. Sure."

Remus laughed. "Or the terror." Honestly, he'd seen no evidence that Aethra would be a behavioral problem, but he'd only spent a day with her. She might have Sirius's serious disregard for rules and if Poppy was right about her temper. . .

Hagrid waved the suggestion off. "Oh I'm sure she won't be any such thing," he said confidently.

Arthur nodded as well. "Try it for a year anyway," he suggested. "You can save up and get something appropriate next summer if the situation doesn't work out."

"What about having a place for Harry to go on holidays?" Remus countered.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sure he'd be happy to stay at Hogwarts with the two of you and he's always welcome at The Burrow. You all are."

Now Remus was feeling a little uncomfortable. He'd grown to think of the Weasleys as very dear friends over the last couple of years, but being made a part of the family so quickly was a bit dizzying. Still, it would have been rude to refuse Arthur's offer right there so he simply smiled. "The offer is very kind," he replied. "I won't forget it."

Hagrid grinned broadly. "So it's settled? You'll be living in the castle?"

Remus shrugged and let out a resigned sigh. "I suppose we will."

"Well if that's settled, then I don't suppose you will mind me going into work for a bit?" Arthur asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not at all," he replied and turned to Hagrid. "I don't suppose Professor McGonagall is in, is she?" Knowing how much Dumbledore was in and out of the castle during school holidays, he expected that Professor McGonagall's schedule may have been equally taxing. After ally, she was still trying to find a new Transfiguration teacher.

"She is indeed," Hagrid replied to Remus's surprise.

"I'd better go and make arrangements with her then," he said.

"It was good seeing you Hagrid," Arthur said, taking out his wand. "Remus, I'll

see you back at the burrow."

Remus nodded and turned to head up the road to the castle with Hagrid.

"Really Remus, when will you stop calling me Professor McGonagall like a student and call me Minerva like a teacher?" the thin woman asked impatiently as she sat down behind the big head master's, or rather, head mistress's desk.

Remus chuckled self-consciously. "Sorry," he replied. "I suppose its habit."

"Well break it," she said curtly, but Remus knew she wasn't angry. He'd seen her truly angry in the days after James and Lily had been murdered as well as when Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts with the Death Eaters and he didn't want to see her like that ever again. "How was yesterday?" she asked.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Molly is no help what-so-ever," he replied feeling almost as defeated in his new endeavor as he probably sounded.

Minerva nodded. "In other words she's giving you the best help you can get. Good!"

Remus scoffed out loud. "She won't answer any of my questions," he replied a little indignantly.

"And well she shouldn't," Minerva replied firmly. "If you ask her something about the child's health or safety, I imagine she would answer you without hesitation, but you're probably asking her procedural questions, and those answers are the ones you will have to learn for yourself through trial and error. I believe that is how most parents do it."

Remus realized that she was right. Molly had been very informative about what sort of things Aethra should eat and how to make sure the bath water wasn't too hot. "I just don't want to lose credibility while I'm learning," he explained to Minerva helplessly. "What if she takes after Sirius?"

Minerva laughed. "You mean what if she thinks rules are merely suggestions?"

Remus nodded. "I don't know that I can punish her, but if she thinks I'm spineless then she'll know I can't. I learned enough as a teacher to know how perceptive kids are."

"They are," Minerva agreed. "But I recall hearing a tale about you dressing down Mr. Potter, despite what he meant to you personally."

"I had forgotten about that," Remus admitted sheepishly. "Can you talk like that to a child as young as Aethra, though?"

Minerva laughed. "I doubt it would be very effective. Still, you won't know what sort of discipline is best until you have to try it. I won't flat out give you answers any faster than Molly Weasley and I am less qualified to do so in this particular area, but I promise that I will give you whatever other support you need to raise your new daughter, and perhaps we can encourage her to be a bit more Lupin than Black."

Remus shuddered. Except for Sirius, all of the Black family members had gone to Slytherin. What would he ever do with a child destined for Slytherin?! He worried about that thought as Minerva produced several floor plans, each depicting available teachers' apartments in the castle. Seeing as how he was also being named the head of Gryffindor House, it seemed like a good idea to take the apartment closest to Gryffindor Tower. He soon found himself thanking her and moving towards the door when he thought of something he hadn't before. "What about Aethra and school?" he asked, turning around. "She looks to be about the right age for starting primary school."

Minerva looked up. "I'm so glad you remembered that little issue," she answered coolly. "I would suggest you speak with Sir Nicholas. I'm sure that one of the ghosts in the castle could serve as a grammar school tutor."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Minerva. I will." He walked down the spiral staircase and started down the hall, trying to sort out the to-do list in his head. Should he talk to Sir Nicholas before returning to The Burrow or wait until the school year was a bit closer? After all, it was only the fourth week of June, so there wasn't any rush. If he was honest with himself, he was eager to get back to The Burrow and Aethra. He was wondering how she was doing with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He was walking down the front stairs of the castle so that he could leave the school grounds and therefore apparate to The Burrow when he heard a somewhat familiar squeaky voice from behind him.

"Master Remus sir!"

Remus turned around to see Kressy trotting towards him carrying what looked like a towel or a rag. He almost wondered if she were carrying some other elf's personal garment, but what she was carrying wasn't dirty enough for that. "Hello, Kressy," he replied.

"Kressy went back, Master Remus sir. Oh everything ruined!" she exclaimed. "Miss Pearl and little Aethra's things. . . . all broken and ruined!"

Remus nodded. When he'd gone with some of the aurors to Black Cherry Lane to investigate the sudden use of the Cruciatus Curse at the address, all he'd found was a mess. The Death Eaters had torn apart the house, ravaging its possessions. He didn't realized it at the time, but they were probably looking for the potion or its recipie. As he thought about it more, he wondered why they had killed Pearl after torturing her. It would have been more productive to make her drink Veritaserm if the pain of the curse didn't make her talk. He was also worried about how they would have found about the potion. It's existence was supposed to be a very well kept secret. "Don't worry Kressy. I'll make sure Aethra gets some more clothes and toys." He wasn't sure how to pay for any, but maybe Molly and Arthur still had some of Ginny's old things.

Kressy smiled and jumped up and down gratefully. "But you must give her this. Mistress Pearl forgot," she squeaked, handing Remus the cloth in her hand.

"What is it?" Remus asked unfolding it. He realized it wasn't a towel but a small, plain lavender blanket with a monogram embroidered on one corner.

"Blanket for Aethra. No more crying with blanket," Kressy squeaked.

"You mean it's her security blanket?" Remus asked, suddenly remembering how important something like that was. Aethra had cried herself to sleep the night before and Remus had been at a complete loss for how to make her feel better. Hopefully, Kressy was right and the blanket would make a big difference.

Kressy nodded. "Yes, Master Remus sir."

Remus ran his finger along the letters of the monogram. A, L, and L. "What does the other L stand for?" he asked Kressy.

"Lily, Master Remus sir."

"Lily," he echoed in a whisper. "Good thinking, Pearl." He looked from the blanket to Kressy. "Is that Aethra's middle name?"

Kressy nodded. "Yes! Pretty name. Pretty baby!"

Remus laughed. "Yes, I imagine she was a pretty baby. Thank you, Kressy."

Kressy just smiled adoringly up at Remus. After a few minutes she started to back up. "Kressy go back to kitchens now," she volunteered.

Remus nodded dumbly as he looked at the blanket in his hands. Had Aethra really been that small? He tried to imagine her in the blanket and what it would have been like to hold her. It didn't take long for his imagination to conjure Sirius's presence in the scene and he immediately felt a stab of pain in his heart. He was upset that Sirius wasn't there to share Aethra with him and he was upset that they'd both missed out on Aethra's infancy and early childhood. He shook his head, before his regret could develop into unjustified anger, and hurried down the rest of the stairs. It was time to get back. Aethra would be very happy to see her blanket, and Remus wanted to see her smile more than anything in the world at that precise moment.

Remus and Aethra were sharing Fred and George's old room. It was just big enough for two beds, a chest of drawers, and a rocking chair. The rocking chair had been Molly's idea, and it proved to be a very good idea. Every night after dinner and her bath, Remus and Aethra cuddled in the rocking chair with her blanket and a book. Then they'd talk a little bit, getting to know one another, before Remus tucked her into bed. It had only been seven days since meeting Aethra, but Remus knew without a doubt that he would have gladly given his life for her.

With her tucked in and asleep, he made his way back down to the sitting room where everyone was talking quietly. He noticed that Harry and Ginny were taking turns staring at each other. Why they didn't just give up the charade and reconnect, Remus couldn't understand, but he wasn't sure how to approach Harry with his advice so he continued to shake his head from the sideline. Maybe Harry just needed a little more time after all that happened with Voldemort.

"I'm going to the market tomorrow, Remus," Molly said with a quill in her hand. "Anything you two need?"

"Uh, yes," he replied. "I have a list of ingredients that I will need to brew a potion."

Molly nodded. "I understand. Just let me know."

Remus smiled gratefully. He still hadn't figured out how to tell Aethra about being gone for a night. Considering it would be a repetitive event, he wondered if he could tell her that he had a business trip or something. Of course, that wouldn't work once he was at Hogwarts. He went back upstairs to get the list.

When he came back down again, Arthur was talking to someone through the floo.

"There's a muggle phone call here at the Ministry for Harry Potter," said the unfamiliar face in the fire. "I tried Grimmauld Place, but the elf over there said to try here."

Harry looked up curiously. "A phone call for me?" he asked.

The head nodded. "If you could floo over here and come to the muggle relations office, we will keep the call on hold."

Harry nodded and slipped his robe on. "I'm on my way." He took some floo powder from the pot on the mantle and after the ministry worker's head vanished from the flames, stepped into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic." There was a roar of green flame and Harry was gone.

With that little bit of excitement over, Hermione excavated herself from Ron's lap and approached Remus with a rolled up piece of parchment. "This came by owl earlier."

Remus smiled up at her. If Aethra turned out a little bit like her, Remus would be a very happy man. "Thank you, Hermione." He unrolled the parchment and smiled, seeing that it was Aethra's official birth certificate. It was signed by Dumbledore and Poppy, and the parents listed were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus noted the date, realizing that he hadn't actually asked Aethra how old she was. He was assuming that she was four or maybe five.

July the first. . . that would make her. . . "Molly? What day is it?" he asked.

"The twenty-ninth," Molly answered.

Remus choked a little. "Aethra's birthday is in two days. I'm glad I didn't miss it. I wouldn't be much of a father if I missed my daughter's birthday."

"Cool!" Ginny replied with a smile. "It's been ages since we had a little kids' party."

"I don't expect it will be very typical, Gin," Arthur pointed out. "Aethra doesn't have a whole bunch of little friends to invite."

"We'll play with her," Hermione said, smiling at Ginny. "And let her win if we can."

Remus laughed a little. "Don't go all out, girls. Cake and ice cream will be plenty, I'm sure." What he didn't say was that the idea of having a big party without her other father there made him very uncomfortable. They should be trading a camera back and forth while the other one chases her around the yard or presents her with the cake. He knew that Molly and Arthur would help Remus with pictures, and Remus intended to take plenty since he'd already missed the first five years, but without Sirius, something was seriously lacking.

"Of course we'll go all out," Molly replied. "Children's parties are lots of fun."

Remus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win the argument without being rude and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright," he agreed. "Whatever you ladies want."

There was a rush of green in the fireplace and Harry stepped back out, headed directly for the sofa and collapsed onto it. He looked like he was in shock.

Remus stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. "Harry? What's wrong?" He couldn't imagine anything worse than Voldemort, but then no one had imagined anything as bad as Voldemort before his rise to power. Still, it would have been nice if the Fates could give them at least a few months to catch their breaths.

Harry looked up and even though he wasn't flushed or trembling, Remus could see his eyes glistening. "Sirius," he answered.

Remus frowned. "What about him?"

Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Sirius is in America," Harry said slowly. "I don't know how he got there. I had to tell the guy on the phone that he was lost while I was on vacation, but it was someone from the Las Vegas Humane Society. They found a dog with a collar and tags. It's a big, black dog named Snuffles and the number on the tag was the Ministry's muggle contact number."

Everyone was staring at Harry in disbelief including Remus. He could understand why Harry was holding back tears. If it was a joke, it was cruel. If it was real, it was too wonderful to express.

"So what do we do?" Remus asked, allowing himself to belief that it was all true.

Harry took a breath and stood up. "Kingsley was there. He said I can floo to the Nevada Regional Office of the Department of Magic in America. From there, I'll have to arrange muggle transportation."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Remus asked. He wasn't trying to imply that Harry was incapable of taking care of himself, but with Sirius and James gone, he'd been trying to step up to the godfather plate.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, but of all the adventures I've had, this one will probably be pretty tame."

Everyone chuckled. Harry had a point.

Remus nodded. "Okay. When are you going to leave?"

"Immediately. I'm going to go to Gringotts first," Harry answered as he stood up. "I just need to run upstairs and get a knapsack." He looked into Remus's eyes and grinned. "I honestly never. . ."

Remus smiled back at him. "I know, Harry. I know."

Harry didn't wait a moment longer. He was up the stairs in a flash and within twenty minutes had apparated to Diagon Alley. Remus would have loved to go with him, but he was sure that Harry and Sirius should be allowed to reunite first. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to take Aethra along. It was possible Harry would be gone during the full moon, and above all else, Remus needed more time to come up with a revelation plan. Somehow buying Sirius a fire whiskey from the Leaky Cauldron and saying "Congratulations, It's a girl," didn't seem appropriate.

The Regional Office of Magic in Nevada gave Harry some information about traveling in Muggle America and even helped to call him a cab. Having never been to America before, he was completely entranced as he looked out the window of the taxi. It was an oasis of city in the middle of a desert and for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out what the appeal was. Why had anyone wanted to build a city out there in the middle of no where?

Eventually, the cab dropped him off in front of a large building with the letters LVASPCA written across the top. He paid the driver, shouldered his backpack, and went in.

"Hi!" said a young lady behind the counter. She was wearing medical scrubs with little cartoon cats all over them.

"Hi," Harry replied. "My name is Harry Potter. I believe you have my dog here."

"What's his name?" she asked as she turned to a computer on the reception desk.

"Snuffles," Harry answered. "He's a big black dog. His contact information is international."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Ah yes. He's such a good dog!"

Harry smiled. "I'm glad he hasn't been any trouble." He didn't know what else to say that wouldn't sound weird.

"I'll just go back and get him." She stood up and disappeared through a swinging door.

Harry couldn't believe how anxious he was to see Sirius again, even if it was as Snuffles. Harry assumed Sirius would transform back into a human as soon as they found somewhere safe to do it. He had clothes in his knapsack that Sirius could change into, and then they'd figure out how to get home. If they had to use muggle transportation, Harry had money, but he wanted to get back home quickly and compared to magical transportation planes seemed to take forever.

"Here he is!" the girl called melodically as she followed the familiar black dog through the swinging door. I think he smelled you from his kennel. He's never been this excited just for a walk!"

"Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed happily. It really was him! He realized when he saw the huge, black dog that up until that moment, Harry still expected the whole thing to be a joke or a mistake. It was all real, though. Sirius was a live, healthy, and by the look of his tail, very happy.

Sirius jumped at him, knocking him off his footing and he licked Harry's face all over. It was a little weird when he realized his godfather was kissing his cheek like an overzealous grandmother, but Harry ultimately decided he didn't care.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Another family reunited," the girl mused happily.

"Thank you so much," he told her sincerely.

The girl held up a hand. "Don't mention it. He turned himself in. Must have gotten hungry enough."

Harry laughed. "How much do I owe you?"

The girl shook her head. "This one's on the house," she replied. "International courtesy."

"Thanks," Harry replied. He still took a twenty out of his wallet and put it in the donation jar, though. He'd been told that they were a non-profit organization so he wanted to make sure that his thanks was expressed loud and clear. "Come on, Snuffles." He put the leash he'd brought on Sirius and left.

"I don't know where to go so that you can change," he said once they were walking away from the building. "Any ideas?"

Sirius led him down the street to a fast food restaurant. Once they were in the back near the dumpsters, Sirius started pawing at Harry's bag.

"Oh, here," he said and held it out for Sirius to take in his teeth.

Sirius stared pointedly at a security camera.

"Um. . .the disillusion charm should work," Harry suggested, and he realized at that moment that apart from defending himself against evil wizards, he didn't readily know that many every day spells, at least he took him awhile to realize he knew an applicable one. Maybe Hermione was right. A seventh year at Hogwarts wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sirius's head bobbed up and down.

Harry discreetly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius while muttering the words under his breath. He never had gotten very good at silently casting spells.

Sirius took the moment to change back into a person. He looked exactly the same as he had when he'd fallen into the veil. "Thanks, Harry," he said. "I'm going to duck back here and change real quick."

Harry nodded and walked a few paces away to keep an eye out for muggles.

A few minutes later, Sirius was standing next to him beaming. "Do you have any idea how proud your dad would be? Heck, do you have any idea how proud I am?" he asked grabbing Harry into a big bear hug.

Harry laughed and returned the hug. "Thanks," he replied. "Do you have any idea how glad I am that you're alive?"

Sirius squeezed him tighter. "That makes two of us. So what is your plan for getting home? I'm dying to see everyone. How long has it been? You're quite a bit taller. Must have been awhile then."

Harry grinned at Sirius babbling, but he was a little confused. How did Sirius not know how long he'd been in the veil? "It's been two years," he answered. "And I'm hoping we can floo back from the Nevada Regional Office of Magic."

"Two years," Sirius breathed with a hint of sadness. "Well, there's no need to waste time around this place. We could floo back to Grimmauld Place or wherever you've been staying. Where have you been staying?"

"The Burrow," Harry replied.

Sirius laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Of course. Molly and Arthur have been so good to you. We could go back there first and then I'll figure out if I even want to bother with the old house."

Harry nodded, understanding the sentiment. He'd spent quite awhile in Grimmauld Place the previous year, but even though Kreacher was in better spirits and it was in better repair than when Sirius had last known the house, Harry hadn't chosen to spend much time there since defeating Voldemort. As long as their was room, he much preferred bunking with Ron at the burrow. "It's getting pretty late in England," he pointed out. Then he thought of Remus and Aethra. Remus might not like being dropped in on without warning. "And Remus. . ."

"Remus is at The Burrow?" Sirius asked with a smile. "Does that mean he's working with Arthur then? Get a job at the Ministry I hope?"

"Uh. . . not exactly," Harry replied. Sirius was so excited and his excitement was infectious. Harry was having a hard time being rational.

Sirius looked down at him. How was he still so much taller than Harry? Wasn't Harry ever going to grow to an actual adult height? "Harry, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Remus?" Sirius asked, worry spreading across his face.

Harry shook his head. "No, no, it's just that. . ." How was he supposed to make everything work out right? "Um. . ."

"Harry. . ." Sirius said in a tone Harry hadn't really heard before, at least not from Sirius. Remus had used it a couple of times when he was scolding Harry, but it was a new experience to hear it from Sirius.

Harry winced, feeling helpless and uncertain. He didn't like that feeling or the memories it brought and he fought to keep it all under control.

Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and shook him gently. "Come on, Harry. Just tell me. Even if it's a secret, it isn't worth getting worked up about."

Harry looked up at him and forced himself to take a long, shuddering breath. At least he didn't start blubbering. He looked at the restaurant and sighed. "Maybe I should tell you over dinner."

Sirius sized him up once more, nodded, and they went inside.

Sirius sat staring at Harry with the feeling that he'd just been run down by an avalanche. Dumbledore was dead, but so was Voldemort. Snape showed his true colors in the end. Sirius and Remus had a daughter?! That last revelation was so unbelievable, but at least he understood why Harry was hesitant about going back to The Burrow and nervous about telling Sirius anything. "Remus is probably worrying himself sick about how I'm going to take it," Sirius finally said and found his throat very dry.

Harry just nodded.

Sirius looked up. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not angry or anything. I'm surprised mostly."

Harry laughed. "I can't see how you'd feel any different."

"Well I suppose the best way to handle the situation is to face it, eh?" Sirius asked Harry with a sly smile. "What do you say we get back there, then? It's probably the middle of the night, but I guarantee Remus is awake. Maybe we can talk before I meet this daughter of mine."

Harry nodded and started to get up, but then he sat back down. "First, Sirius," he said cautiously. "Will you tell me what happened to you?"

Sirius smiled sympathetically. He'd worried about Harry for so long. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to finally have an adult that loved him like a son and then have that person disappear. When Harry told him that Dumbledore had died the year before, Sirius's heart went out to Harry even more. The poor kid needed someone reliable. At least there had still been Remus and Sirius was sure Remus had fulfilled his responsibilities as best as he could. "I can tell you what I know," he answered, believing that Harry deserved every ounce of the truth. "When I fell through the veil it was like falling into nothingness. I had no consciousness of my body or any physical needs. There were only my thoughts and my memories. Everything was dark and you couldn't even sense other people around you."

"Was it worse or better than. . ." Harry trailed off.

"Worse," Sirius answered. "It didn't take long to loose a sense of time and so I was completely alone with myself and my thoughts for what seemed like eternity. At least in Azkaban you were not cut off from all other human essences."

Harry seemed a little confused.

"You're still young, Harry, so you may not have really learned yet that people need other people. It's what helps us identify ourselves. Without others, we can not define ourselves, and without definition you can go mad."

"How did you escape?" Harry asked nervously. Maybe he was wondering if Sirius had gone mad or not – even a little.

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't. Whatever was holding me in that dark stasis let go," he answered. "I found myself in a cave with a lot of other witches and wizards outside of this city. Most of them were dead, but I don't know what they died of. I didn't know how to find wizards here so I conjured some muggle money and went to a pet store to get a tag and a collar. Then I turned myself in to their animal people. I knew they'd call the number, which was the Ministry's, and ask for Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Clever."

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't exactly have the resources to enchant a broom."

"If you were isolated for the last two years, how did you know about me and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess it was a bit of an assumption, but while I was trying to maintain my sanity in that abysmal place, I concluded that the prison of the veil must have been a Salazar Slytherin or Voldemort creation. When it suddenly broke, I reasoned that you must have vanquished the Dark Lord and his power."

"Do you think that will make his curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position moot too?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Harry. I hope so, though. Remus was pretty good at that job."

Harry grinned and nodded.

They were both quiet for a bit and Sirius felt like something was both ending and beginning in that silent span of time. He realized it was time to start doing what he'd promised James and Lily he would. Harry was strong and capable. He'd managed to make it eighteen years without succumbing to the superficial appeals of Dark Magic. Still, Sirius had realized five years ago at the park in Surrey that Harry's emotional development was almost non-existent. Hopefully Harry wouldn't feel so grown up that he wouldn't let Sirius do something in the way of his godfatherly duties.

Sirius let out a long, cleansing breath and stretched his arms out to the sides. "Let's get going," he decided.

Harry nodded and stood up. He opened his knapsack and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it. "Now we just need a cab."

"There's a telephone outside. Do you know how to use one?" Sirius asked, forgetting for a moment that Harry'd been raised in a muggle home.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Before long they were standing in front of a fire at the Division Office and a clerk was doling out floo powder to each of them.

"You go first Harry," Sirius said, nodding to the fire.

Harry looked back at him doubtfully.

Sirius smiled encouragingly. "I'm right behind you. I promise."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "The Burrow!" he called as he threw down the powder and walked into the green flames.

Sirius hesitated before following him. He was so nervous about seeing Remus. He was so scared about the idea of having a daughter. Harry was more like a nephew and he was a boy. He felt completely ill-equipped to take on an actual child. He liked the idea of having a child with Remus, though. Of course, the last time he and Remus had expressed those sorts of feelings, James and Lily had stepped out of the room to put the infant Harry to bed. They hadn't even talked about such things when the Order of the Phoenix was being run from Grimmauld Place. What if Remus had changed?

"Sir?" the clerk asked politely.

Sirius shook the thoughts from his mind. "Sorry," he replied. He threw down the floo powder, called out his destination, and stepped into the fire.

Remus was sitting in the armchair reading when Harry came through the fire.

"He's right behind me," Harry said quickly. "He made me tell him everything. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to. . ."

Remus smiled and held up a hand. "It's okay, Harry." That's what he said, but inside he was terrified. What if Sirius had forgotten all about them? Simply sharing custody of Aethra was an option of course, but Remus knew he would never be truly happy with that arrangement. He had a vision of himself and Aethra at Hogwarts while Sirius and Harry lived at Grimmauld Place. He didn't realize how much he'd gotten attached to the whole 'one happy family' idea. The long pause before the flames went green again didn't help to reassure him.

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace and shook the soot off the clothes Harry had taken to America. He looked perfectly fine. Remus had expected him to be emaciated and broken like when he'd escaped Azkaban.

"Remus," Sirius breathed with the air of relief.

Remus smiled and realized that his fears had been completely unnecessary. "Sirius."

Harry looked from one to the other and smiled. "Well I'm going to bed," he decreed quietly as he headed for the stairs.

Sirius nodded. "Good idea," he agreed. "I might go over to Grimmauld Place in a bit, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry agreed with a contented smile on his face. Remus realized he hadn't seen Harry so relaxed in years.

After Harry had gone upstairs, Remus turned to Sirius and felt his stomach flutter with anxiety. He wanted to kiss the man so badly, but he didn't want to make the first move."Do you want some tea?" he asked instead.

Sirius nodded. "Please."

Remus motioned for Sirius to follow him into the kitchen where Remus started to boil a pot of water. "So Harry told you about Aethra?" he asked.

Sirius laughed nervously. "Under torture, I assure you."

"I understand," Remus replied. "I'm sure you were as surprised as I was."

Sirius nodded emphatically. "Who would have thought that Pearl Midgewater would have had the gumption to pull something like that?"

Remus shrugged. "At least it wasn't a Slytherin raising my daughter for the last five years."

"She's five?" Sirius asked.

"She will be tomorrow," Remus answered. "Molly and the girls are planning a little party." He paused. He wanted to make the assumption that Sirius would be there, but just as Remus had needed to make his own decision about Aethra, so did Sirius.

Sirius was quiet as Remus poured the water into two cups. Once Remus sat down, Sirius looked up at him with a loving look in his eyes. "I missed you. You were one of my compass points when I was trapped in those prisons."

Remus smiled lovingly at him. "Then I've been able to return the favor."

"Before, at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said with regret in his voice. "It. . . it just wasn't practical."

Remus nodded. "I was probably too exhausted anyway," he admitted with a knowing laugh. He didn't look in the mirror too often, but when he caught glimpses of himself, he always thought he looked terrible.

Sirius suddenly laughed and then took a sip of tea. "You don't suppose Pearl knew, do you?"

Remus shook his head. "I doubt it. We managed to hide it from James for three years and he was closer to us than anyone else."

Sirius nodded his agreement and looked down at their joined hands. "Things are going to be complicated for a bit," he said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. He could think of lots of ways their situation was complicated, but he wanted to know what was on Sirius's mind.

"Well, Harry needs me," Sirius replied. "And this may be the last summer I can really have an impact on him."

Remus nodded. "I think he'll listen to you, though."

"And you have Aethra which is a full time responsibility," Sirius continued.

Remus was a little disturbed that Sirius labeled Aethra as his responsibility and not their responsibility, but he let Sirius continue.

"And damn it, she's my daughter too. I may not know the first thing about raising a child, let alone a girl, but I was willing to figure out Harry and I want to have the chance to know my own flesh and blood," Sirius explained with frustration. He was under control, but Remus knew from experience that Sirius wanted to punch something.

Remus nodded in understanding. "Why don't we worry about the details tomorrow?" he suggested with a sudden urge to be closer to Sirius. "Right now. . ." he trailed off as he moved closer to the other man.

Sirius looked up at him and a little smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He leaned in towards Remus. "Good idea," he whispered.

Their lips met and Remus felt as if he were sucked into a vacuum of pleasure. It had been so long since they'd kissed and even though Remus had imagined it repeatedly over the years, the real thing was so welcome to his senses that he had to put his arms around Sirius to keep from falling over.

Sirius put his arms around Remus too and for a moment broke the connection. "It's like a thirst finally quenched."

Remus smiled and moved in again.

This time they didn't part for what seemed like an eternity. They had the better part of seventeen years to catch up on! Their tongues danced as they got reacquainted, but Remus found that he knew Sirius's mouth like their last kiss had only been the day before. Remus felt Sirius cup his face in his strong hands before running his fingers up and through Remus's hair.

"We can't get carried away," Sirius finally said, pulling away. "Not here."

Remus nodded. "You're right. I can't leave Aethra, though. It's almost four and she's a bit of an early riser."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not suggesting you leave her. I'll go to Grimmauld Place and get cleaned up. Maybe I'll even get a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure this out, both in the long term and the short."

Remus grinned. "Agreed."

Sirius stood up, bringing Remus to his feet as well, and kissed him lovingly a few more times. "You should get some sleep too," he suggested.

"I will," Remus promised as he walked Sirius over to the fireplace.

Sirius dug his hand into the pot of floo powder on the mantle.

"Oh, wait!" Remus exclaimed. "Aethra made you something and I think you should have it before you actually meet her." He ran up the stairs as quietly as he could and ducked into the room he was sharing with Aethra. She was still sound asleep. He kissed her forehead gently before grabbing the get well card she'd made for Sirius. He tucked the blankets around her one more time and then went back downstairs.

"What's this?" Sirius asked as he took it and looked it over.

"I told her that you had an accident and that I didn't know when she'd get to see you," Remus explained.

Sirius grinned, his fingers tracing the drawing their daughter had made for him.

"So she made you a get well card."

"That is so thoughtful," Sirius noted with a serene smile.

Remus nodded his agreement. "So you'll be back later today?"

Sirius nodded. "Probably before lunch, unless Molly doesn't want me coming around." He was obviously remembering how they'd been at odds a lot when the Order was at Grimmauld Place.

"Once she realizes Harry's back she'll demand your presence for your child's sake," Remus said with a chuckle.

Sirius laughed. "Then it will definitely be before lunch."

They exchanged one last, long kiss, and then Sirius stepped into the fireplace.

Once the flames had dissipated, Remus cleaned up the tea and trudged up to bed. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want to live at Grimmauld Place so his mind went back to the cottage in Hogsmead. He could always floo to the Gryffindor common room if he was needed as the Head of House. He fell asleep wondering how Sirius would feel about that arrangement, how Aethra would respond to her other father, and he couldn't help but worry about the full moon that was only four nights away.


	3. Chapter 3:  Therapy

Disclaimer: As always, the HP universe and its canon elements belong to JK Rowling.

Warnings/Author's Notes: Although it won't appear until Chapter 3, this story contains the depiction of corporal punishment and a homosexual relationship. If this bothers you, please read something else. As you may have noticed from Chapter 1, there are parts of this story that go along with canon and parts that do not. This trend will continue throughout the story.

Parings: Sirius/Remus with references to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Reviews: Always welcome

**Chapter 3: Therapy**

Harry very carefully held Hermione back for a second while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron went ahead at the market. He'd recently learned that because the town of Ottery St. Catchpole had such a large magical population, there were actually two markets, one on top of the other as it were. Of course, muggles couldn't see the magical market, but they were in roughly the same place, run by the same witch with her muggle husband.

The magical market was very similar to the muggle one in what sorts of food it carried, but there were also products for making household potions and some of the magical world's special cuisine like butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and fire whiskey.

Generally, Harry would have opted to stay at The Burrow to wait for Sirius, but after what he'd overheard the night before, he had to talk to one his friends as soon as possible.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern. Her eyes flicked to his scar and Harry had to smile. There was no chance of it ever giving him trouble again, but obviously Hermione had gotten into the habit.

"When Sirius and Remus were talking last night I heard something and I wanted to ask you about it," he answered.

"What did you hear?"

Harry glanced up ahead at the Weasleys and dropped his voice a little more. "I heard them kissing," he whispered.

Hermione blinked a few times in surprise and then a knowing smile fell across her face as if she weren't really surprised at all. "How do you know that's what it was?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me."

"Well I suppose it's been awhile since they've been alone together," she mused quietly. "It's only natural."

"Are they going to be in trouble with other wizards?" he asked her, pretending to smell some apples so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't wonder why they'd fallen behind.

Hermione shook her head. "The Magical world accepts a lot of things that muggles don't. Remember?"

"They don't accept Werewolves," he pointed out.

Hermione shook her head. "Well homosexuality is different. I don't think it's very common, but no one's going to ostracize them," she assured him. "From what I can tell it just isn't something that people make a big deal about. It is what it is."

Harry nodded with relief. "Thanks, I was a little worried. You know how muggles can be about that sort of thing."

"Don't mention it," she replied with a smile. "Harry, did you ask me because of what I know or because my parents are muggles?" she asked with a little concern in her voice. Harry thought it was a strange question coming from Hermione because if there was anyone who was comfortable with being muggle-born, it was Hermione.

"Both," he replied honestly. "I didn't want to ask Ron if that was going to make him and the others hate them, and well you know everything about everything." He grinned, hoping she'd taken the compliment. He was about to ask her if everything was alright with her, but they were being beckoned.

"Come along!" Mrs. Weasley called to them from the vegetable cart. "I just need some flour and sugar for Aethra's cake and then we'll be off."

Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up.

They managed to get back to the burrow before Sirius arrived.

"Harry! Guess What!" Aethra said the moment he stepped out of the fireplace.

Harry laughed a little at her enthusiasm. "What?"

"My other daddy's coming today!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I heard," he replied with a smile.

Remus was watching from the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand and a smile on his face. "You're going to wear yourself out, Aethra," he warned her lovingly.

"How much longer?" she asked him, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes.

"Probably an hour or so," he answered.

Molly chuckled as she, Ginny, and Hermione started to put away the groceries. "Oh, its so nice to have a little one about again. I do hope Bill and Fleur won't take too long to make me a grandmother."

Aethra followed them into the kitchen to help if she could. Aethra liked to help do little chores like that, and she seemed to think that degnoming the garden was the magical world's greatest past-time. But then, she wasn't the one who actually had to handle the things. She just found them hiding for the others.

Before Harry could suggest to Ron that they play a game of chess, Arthur apparated into the room with a broad grin.

"Guess who I found applying for a job at the Ministry," he said.

Before anyone could respond, Sirius apparated beside him.

"The Ministry?" Remus asked skeptically.

Sirius shrugged. "Gotta make an honest living somehow."

"Don't worry, Remus," Arthur said as he took his robe off and hung it up. "I told him that I know of someone else who would like to hire him."

Remus shrugged. "I don't care where the old dog works."

Sirius laughed. "He won't tell me who it is, though."

Arthur just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "There'll be one more for lunch, Molly!" he called over to the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus, meanwhile, were engaged in a sort of non-verbal communication. Finally, Remus nodded, put down his tea cup, and called over his shoulder. "Aethra, come here, sweetheart."

Aethra was at his side in a flash, grinning up at him with adoration.

"Aethra," he said, picking her up. "I'd like you to meet someone." He started across the room towards Sirius, and Sirius moved to meet him in the middle. Harry realized that everyone else had conspicuously quieted and retreated to the far side of the kitchen. He thought that maybe he should join them, but a brief look from Sirius told him to stay put. It was a family moment, but Ron and Hermione were right – he was part of that family.

Aethra suddenly seemed to be very shy, snuggling into Remus.

Sirius smiled warmly at her. "I got your card, Aethra," he said in a soft, gentle tone.

She smiled a little. "Do you feel better?" she asked hopefully.

Sirius nodded. "Much." He held out his arms to her, offering to hold her, and Harry held his breath.

Aethra only hesitated a moment, long enough, Harry noticed, for Remus to bounce her in a reassuring way, before she leaned over and reached for Sirius.

"That's my girl!" Sirius said with a broad smile across his face. He tossed her up into the air a little before holding her the way Remus had.

Aethra giggled while she was in the air and wasted no time in snuggling up to Sirius the way she had with Remus. "We fit too, Daddy," she said, turning to Remus.

"I'm so glad," Remus replied with a smile.

"Fit?" Harry asked curiously.

"Like a puzzle!" Aethra answered.

Harry still wasn't sure he understood, but he knew it made Aethra happy so he smiled back at her.

Sirius looked at him, then Remus, and then back down at Aethra. "So are we going to call ourselves the Black-Lupin family or the Lupin-Black family?" he asked mischievously.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Harry already has a perfectly good last name and Aethra's already used to Lupin," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm more. . ." but Sirius didn't finish his sentence. He took one look at Harry and stopped.

Harry laughed. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything last night," he said. "But I kinda caught you for a few seconds. But it's okay. I'm glad for you." He thought that sounded really dumb, but he didn't have anything better to say.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks," he replied, reaching over to tousle Harry's hair.

"Lunch is served!" Molly announced, stepping into the room for a moment.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Aethra announced, wiggling down out of Sirius's arms.

"Aethra, walk," Remus reminded her firmly before she had a chance to run. She'd sprinted down the stairs earlier that morning only to land flat on her face at the bottom.

As everyone gathered around the Weasley's kitchen table Professor McGonagall arrived at the back door. "Good afternoon!" she said pleasantly.

Harry was finding that he like the non-school version of the professor more and more. It was too bad she'd be back to her old self in September, but then he realized he wouldn't be seeing her much if she ever found someone to teach Transfiguration. The old Professor McGonagall didn't seem so bad all of a sudden.

"Good afternoon," everyone replied.

Sirius erupted into laughter. "Hogwarts? Arthur, are you serious?"

Harry realized that the other job offer Arthur had spoken of would be coming from Professor McGonagall.

"And why not, Mr. Black?" she asked sternly. Harry could tell by the expression on her face that she was teasing with her student reference.

Sirius composed himself as he watched Remus help Aethra get settled between them. "I just don't know what you would want me to do," he answered honestly.

"Transfiguration," McGonagall replied. "Once you're a registered animagus, of course."

Remus turned to Sirius smiling. "I think it's a great idea," he said.

"What's an animagus?" Aethra asked curiously.

Remus gently put a finger to her lips, though. "I'll explain it later."

Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. "I think it's a wonderful idea too."

Sirius looked at everyone around the room and then shrugged in defeat. "Well I'm certainly not in a position to argue with anyone, am I?" he replied.

McGonagall smiled with relief. "Thank goodness that's settled."

Lunch was blissfully casual. Aethra interrupted the adult conversation occasionally, but Remus or Sirius always hushed her immediately. Harry was both glad and impressed to see that they seemed so comfortable as parents. When they were through eating, Harry, Ron, and Ginny practiced cleaning up with magic. Hermione could have done it in her sleep so she gave suggestions on which charms to use.

When they went to join the adults in the sitting room, Harry realized that everyone's attention was on Aethra and Remus who were having a battle of wills regarding a nap.

"I'm not tired," Aethra complained with a frown.

Remus nodded. "Then you can just lay down and rest for a bit," he agreed.

"I'll rest down here," she suggested, though it came out sounding like a declaration.

Harry thought Sirius could probably end the whole thing with a stern look since he generally looked more formidable than Remus, but he didn't make any move to interfere.

"No," Remus insisted. "I said it was time for a nap. That means in your bed."

Aethra looked at him steadily, an impressive pout developing, but she didn't say anything for several long moments. "Fine," she finally decided angrily with an emphatic stomp and then took off up the stairs in a huff.

Once they heard the bedroom door shut, Remus looked over at Arthur and Molly. "Do I let her go off like that or follow her?"

They just smirked and shook their heads.

Sirius laughed. "I'll find you a book, Remus."

"Oh, and I suppose you know the answer?" Remus challenged him.

"The answer is whatever you want it to be," Sirius replied. "If you find that behavior acceptable, you let it go. If you don't, you follow and correct."

Remus sighed and stood up. "You could help, you know."

Sirius shook his head. "If I rescue you, she won't mind you when I'm not around."

Now Harry understood. He also resented the way his life had worked out more and more. He should have been raised with Sirius. He would have been a great substitute dad.

Remus wasn't gone more than a couple of seconds and when he came back he was laughing. "She was already passed out on top of the covers," he reported. "So much for not being tired."

Arthur and Professor McGonagall soon returned to their respective jobs, Sirius and Remus excused themselves to take a walk, Molly went about her usual housekeeping schedule, Hermione and Ginny buried themselves in books, and Ron absorbed himself with the quidditch section of The Daily Prophet. It was clear to Harry that he'd have to fly solo for the afternoon. So, he headed up to the room he shared with Ron with the intent to just stretch out and relax.

Sirius and Remus were holding hands as they walked around the outskirts of the Weasley's property. For a long time, they didn't say anything. It was nice to just be in the same space. After one lap, though, Sirius's thoughts started to pop out of his mouth.

"James is probably having a good laugh right now," he said, shaking his head.

Remus looked over at him with a smile. "Why?"

"Me as a Hogwarts professor. Who would have ever thought?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is rather far fetched." He sobered and stopped walking, forcing Sirius to stop as well. "Really, Sirius, if you don't want to teach, you don't have to."

Sirius shook his head. "I was just musing out loud. I'm finding that I really do like being around kids. They give me an excuse to be a little crazy."

"As long as its something you want," Remus agreed as he started walking again.

"Have you looked at places to live?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure Molly doesn't mind you staying here, but you can't share a room with Aethra forever."

Remus laughed. "Obviously not. I've made arrangements with Minerva to stay in the castle," he explained. "But if. . ."

"If what?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed with mild frustration. "Sirius, what is it that we're doing? Are we playing around? Are we agreeing to share Aethra, play around on the side, but keep separate quarters? You were right last night. It is complicated, but if I don't know what's going on soon, I think I'm going to go mad!"

Sirius laughed before leaning in to kiss Remus softly. "Relax. I thought about that last night," he replied. "I thought my question about the family name had made my feelings clear."

Remus was silent for a moment. "I guess I hadn't heard it that way."

"I see no reason why we don't call a duck and duck and admit that we're a proper little family," Sirius said. "Two parents and two kids."

"I don't know how Harry will like being referred to as a kid. He's legally of age, you know," Remus pointed out.

Sirius nodded. "I know. He's pining for Ginny, though. I'm obliged by my promise to James to help the . . . young man out."

Remus laughed. "Good luck. Harry's just as stubborn as James."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Then it's a good thing I knew how to handle James, isn't it?"

"At least I will have plenty of entertainment," Remus replied, shaking his head.

They walked along in silence for another spell before Sirius spoke again. "So is there space in your arrangements for me?" he asked hopefully.

Remus smiled. "Of course. But now I'm wondering. . ."

"Wondering what?"

"Well the apartment in the castle is only a sitting room, three bedrooms, and a lavatory. There wouldn't be any way for us to prepare a meal as a family. But then," he said as he sat down on the stone wall that marked the edge of the Weasley property, "is that sort of thing really necessary?"

Sirius sat down next to him. "Where is Aethra going to eat anyway?"

Remus shrugged. "I honestly hadn't thought of that. I suppose we could make a part of the sitting room an eating area and simply let the elves do the cooking."

Sirius frowned. "It's going to be an odd way for Aethra to grow up."

"Yes," Remus replied quietly, trying to think of a solution. "I did look at a two story cottage in Hogsmead the other day."

"Live outside the castle?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid does," Remus pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's still on the grounds."

"If I was needed at the tower, I could always floo over."

Sirius nodded slightly. "We still come back to the subject of dinner. Teachers, especially the heads usually eat in the dining hall."

"Trelawney doesn't," Remus replied.

Sirius laughed. "She's not flying with a fully twigged broom," he replied.

Remus smirked. It wasn't polite to laugh, but it was funny.

"And she isn't the head of any house," Sirius continued.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Well it's an odd situation. We're going to have to be a little flexible," he decided. "What if I eat with the students three nights a week and eat with you and Aethra four nights a week?" he suggested.

"Now that's an idea," Sirius agreed. "Of course, there's always the sticky subject of detentions."

Remus shook his head. "I already worked that out," he explained. "I plan on assigning detentions all on the same day. There might be a whole bunch of kids in one session, but I wouldn't be much of a parent if I left her with some sort of nanny every evening."

"So you could have detentions on Monday, and I could do it on Tuesday," Sirius mused.

Remus nodded. "If push comes to shove, we can always assign the detentions to other faculty members."

"Not Filch." Sirius replied firmly.

Remus shook his head. "No. Of course not."

Sirius grinned at Remus as he hopped up off the wall. "What are we waiting for? Let's go buy the place!"

Remus laughed. "Now?"

"Sure!" Sirius replied. "We'll be back before tea."

Remus couldn't help but smile broadly. He thought they were being a bit impulsive, but he let himself be caught up in Sirius's excitement. "Alright."

"I'll race you back," Sirius offered.

"How old are we?" Remus asked, still laughing.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know about you, but right now, I'm feeling about eighteen. Being with you, having this family with you . . . I feel like life is starting over!"

Remus smiled lovingly up at him. He stood up and stepped into Sirius's body, planting his lips on the other man's. He could feel Sirius redirect his energy into kissing Remus.

Slowly, they parted. They were both smiling broadly, undeniably ecstatic.

"Alright," Remus agreed. "Let's go."

The former owner of the cottage waved his wand around and muttered a reversal spell. "Alright, gentlemen, all of my protective charms have been removed," he said with a smile. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Sirius shook his hand firmly. "Thanks for making the deal so quickly. We're kind of anxious to get settled in."

The other wizard nodded knowingly. "Of course. If you have any problems, just send me an owl! Cheerio!"

Remus saw him out and then turned to Sirius who was standing in the foyer. "You know, Sirius," he said as they leisurely walked arm in arm through the empty house. "I was thinking that we should hold off on actually moving in for a few days."

Sirius nodded. "I was thinking about that too. Do you have any idea of where you'll go?"

Remus laughed derisively. "The Shrieking Shack is still available," he pointed out.

Sirius wasn't amused. "I want to come with you."

Remus shook his head, though. "No. I want you to stay with Aethra. The only parental figure she ever knew died a week ago and she hasn't been separated from me at night since then. If you're with her, I think it will be easier for her."

Sirius sighed. He understood Remus's point, but he felt a very strong need to be with Remus that month. He couldn't explain why. "She'll have Molly, Arthur, Harry, and the other kids," he replied.

"Sirius, please don't fight me on this," Remus pleaded.

"You're taking the potion, right?" Sirius asked dubiously.

Remus nodded. "And Molly just bought the ingredients to start a new batch for future months."

Sirius sighed. "We'll see," he finally said.

"Sirius . . ." Remus started, but Sirius cut him off.

"I said we'll see!" Sirius realized immediately how harsh he had sounded, but he couldn't help it. His need to be with Remus when Remus needed a friend the most was like a compulsion.

Remus just stared at him for a long moment and then he nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "We'll see how Aethra is doing the day before."

"Agreed."

Remus put Sirius's arms around his body and looked up at him with big, loving eyes. "I love you Padfoot. Even if you are a stubborn old dog."

Sirius smiled at him and squeezed him tight. "I love you too, Mooney."

They slowly began kissing and Sirius realized that he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. His hands began running up and down Remus's back, pulling him as close as possible.

Remus returned the affection by squeezing Sirius's arms fiercely.

Sirius's heartbeat quickened and he became frantic to feel Remus against his skin. He pushed Remus's robes off his shoulders and let Remus do the same to his. All the time, they remained connected, savoring each other through their kiss. They parted breathless for a moment so that Sirius could pull his shirt up over his head. Remus took the moment to rip his shirt open. Buttons went everywhere.

As soon as they were both bare-chested, they moved hastily to the floor. Remus lay flat on his back, and Sirius propped himself up on one arm, hovering over his devastatingly handsome lover as they kissed. Sirius lingered on Remus's mouth for a long while before slowly moving along his jaw to his ear and neck.

"Oh. . ." Remus breathed. "It's been so long."

"Too long," Sirius replied with Remus's earlobe in his mouth.

Remus started to unbutton Sirius's pants. "You know, Aethra was never conceived," he said breathlessly.

The thought alone drove Sirius to greater arousal. He pulled back, kneeling next to Remus. "Every child should be conceived in love," he agreed.

Their hunger for each other grew exponentially. Neither of them could get their shoes and pants off fast enough. Once they were finally naked, kneeling in front of one another, they stared into each other's eyes for a long eternal moment. Sirius had no idea how long they stayed like that. It felt both very long and momentary at the same time.

Remus smirked lovingly at him, conjured a handful of fire, and threw it into the nearby fireplace.

Sirius smiled and moved in on Remus with passion. In a one fluid movement, Remus was on his back again, but this time Sirius had his legs up over his head. "I'm going to make love to you," he said softly as they rubbed against each other.

Remus nodded. "I'm ready and I want you so badly."

Sirius knew that since it had been years, he would have to be gentle, so he took his time to make sure Remus was ready physically and not just emotionally. It was fun to tease him a little, and he ended up making them both explode once before Sirius was ready to move in.

"Come on, Sirius," Remus said as he lay writhing before the fire. "Don't toy anymore."

Sirius shook his head. "No. No more toying. You're ready now." As gently as he possibly could he pushed himself into Remus and they both let out a pleasurable moan.

"I swear, if you ever leave me again. . ." Remus said. There were tears at the corners of his eyes and Sirius knew that it was both pain and relief that caused them.

"Never again," Sirius promised as he leaned down on top of Remus and began moving in and out. His abs rubbed against Remus as he held his body in a pushup over Remus.

Remus squeezed his arms again as he moaned. "Your strength."

Sirius tried to smile back, though he knew that the pleasure he was feeling made his face look more pained than pleasured. "You inspire me," he answered.

They didn't exchange another word as their love making intensified, gaining speed. Before too long, he saw the look on Remus's face that told him a momentary shift to paradise was coming. "Cum with me, Remus," he begged. "Let our souls be one."

Then it happened. Sirius didn't know if it was the same with everyone or if it would be the same for him with every partner or if he was just weird, but every time he and Remus had ever truly made love, it felt to him like he was drowning in a whirlpool of liquid ecstasy. It was as if he might drown, but he didn't care, and he was sure that his soul was entwined with Remus's for awhile. It almost felt like he was inside Remus, and Remus was in him. What surprised him, though, was that in those moments of bliss, he saw their daughter and he knew Pearl had given them the greatest gift they would ever receive.

Remus lay with his head on Sirius's chest in front of the fire in their new home thinking about absolutely nothing. It was so nice to be able to do that for once. He was still catching his breath even though they'd been cuddling for close to twenty minutes. The first thing that brought him out of his stupor was the chill he felt as his sweat dried on his bare skin. "Do you want to give the place a name or just call it by its address?" he asked with a little bit of slurring. He had to laugh at himself for that. It was as if he was drunk on happiness.

Sirius stroked his back slowly. "If you can think of a good name, I'm all up for that," he replied.

"The Doghouse," Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed too and helped Remus to sit up.

"I guess we can think of a name later," Remus said with a happy sigh. "We should probably be getting back. Molly's going to start worrying."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I'll probably come back here to sleep tonight."

Remus had figured as much. "You'll need a bed," he pointed out.

"I'll get one from Grimmauld Place," Sirius replied.

As they were getting up and putting their clothes back on, there was a tapping at the window. Remus looked to see an owl on the window sill.

"It's Pig," Sirius said, walking over and opening the window. He took the letter that she was carrying and opened it.

Remus walked over and read over his shoulder.

Sirius and Remus,

Harry's been taken to St. Mungo's. He wouldn't wake up for tea. We tried the floo, but that house isn't on the network now. Come as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

Hermione

"What could have happened to him?" Remus wondered as he pulled his robe on.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. You ready?"

Remus nodded. "You go on to the hospital. I'll apparate to The Burrow, check on Aethra, and get a new shirt. I'll meet you there shortly."

Sirius nodded, but he looked grave. "Love you," he said as he approached. He kissed Remus on the cheek and then disappeared with a soft pop.

Remus turned back to Pig. "Thanks," he said. "We don't have any food here," he explained. "You can go to the Hogwarts owlery or meet me back at the Burrow."

Pig bobbed his head up and down, turned around, and flew back out of the window.

Remus closed the window, cast a few protection and privacy charms around the house, and then disapparated to The Burrow.

"Oh, Sirius, thank goodness you're here. He's just beginning to come around," Molly said as Sirius walked into the hospital ward where Harry had been taken.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked Harry over. He wasn't visibly hurt, but his hair was matted as if he'd been sweating a lot.

Molly sat back down and held Harry's hand lovingly. "We tried to wake him up for tea, but he was burning up with a fever and he wouldn't wake up for anything! He seemed fine when he went up there after lunch." She was shaking her head, fretting, and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," he said. "Thank you for looking after him. It took longer than I expected at the cottage."

Molly shook her head. "Oh you know I'd do anything for this boy. He's like. . ." and she trailed off. Molly had spent three years at odds with one of her sons and just when Percy had come around, she'd lost Fred. Sirius knew that she saw Harry as a seventh son so the possibility, even if it was remote, of losing him was probably pushing her to her emotional limit.

Harry whimpered a little in his sleep, before curling into a ball.

"They had a healer in here to try some legilimency on him," Molly explained.

Sirius frowned. He didn't like the idea of Harry's mind being invaded without Harry's permission, especially given all the horrors he'd lived through. "What were they looking for?"

Molly shrugged. "They said that when someone won't wake up, it's sometimes because their mind is absorbed with something else."

"Ah," Sirius replied as he sat down at Harry's feet.

"Knock, knock!" came a low voice from the door.

Sirius turned and stood up as a healer walked in. He didn't look very cheerful and that worried Sirius. "I'm Eric Baldur," he said extending a hand to Sirius. "Call me Eric."

"Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather," he replied shaking the healer's hand.

Eric Baldur nodded. "A pleasure. I have examined the information that was procured from Harry earlier and I can state without a doubt that Harry is suffering from a rather severe bout of emotional trauma. Has anything monumental happened to him recently?"

Molly and Sirius were about to answer when he held up his hand.

"Other than defeating the Dark Lord," he added with an appreciative smile. "That alone could traumatize the greatest of wizards, but has anything else happened?"

Molly and Sirius looked at each other.

"It's been a busy week or so," Molly answered. "We've had a new arrival at the house."

"And he and I were only reunited yesterday, but I thought that would be something for him to be happy about, not traumatized," Sirius explained.

Eric frowned. "For a young man whose experienced what Harry has, that doesn't sound like enough to cause this sort of reaction. Well, I will be able to figure it out once I've talked to him. For the moment, we're going to remove the most disturbing thoughts from his mind so that he can wake up. The nurse said that his fever has dropped. That's always a good sign."

All Sirius could do was nod. He tried to think if James would do anything else, but Sirius was pretty sure that he'd nod too.

As Eric pulled out his wand, the nurse walked in with a pensieve. Sirius watched as Eric touched the tip of his wand to Harry's mind and extracted a long silver strand. "I thought that you could only do that to yourself," Sirius said quietly.

"Healers can too," Eric answered as he pulled out several more.

Soon there was a shimmering sea of silver in the pensieve and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Harry," Molly said in a motherly tone. "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" Harry asked, clearly confused and disoriented.

"You're at St. Mungo's, young man," Eric said. "I'm Healer Eric Baldur. You can call me Eric."

Harry just nodded. "What happened?"

"Worked yourself up into quite a state," Eric replied. "Scared this nice lady half to death I think."

Harry looked at Molly and blushed. "Sorry." Then he looked up at Sirius. "Sorry," he said again. "I. . ."

Molly and Sirius both shook their heads.

"Harry, do you know what this is?" Eric asked, gesturing to the pensieve.

"Sure," Harry replied.

Eric nodded. "I've taken a few of your memories out because they were giving you quite a bit of difficulty. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Harry winced and closed his eyes tightly. "Sort of," he replied. "It's fuzzier now."

"Good," Eric said. "It should be. Can you remember what made you start thinking about those things?"

Harry looked up at Sirius and then over at Molly. It seemed that he was embarrassed.

Sirius shook his head. "It's okay, Harry," he said gently.

Harry sighed and looked over at Eric. "I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Eric repeated. "Of what?"

"Aethra. Ron and Ginny. Hermione." Harry mumbled each of the names with guilt, and Sirius felt such pity for the kid that he wanted to pull him into a hug and never let go, but it wasn't possible at that moment.

Eric nodded. "And why were you jealous of them?"

Harry sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. "It didn't start like that," he said. "At first, I was just trying to imagine what it would have been like to have parents like they did, but then I started to get upset because it was just a wondering and there was no way to ever know."

"Can I assume that these individuals are other young people or children?" Eric asked Molly and Sirius. They both nodded.

"Harry," Sirius said. "You're loved just as much as they are."

Molly nodded emphatically. "You're like my seventh son, Harry! Please understand that."

Harry sighed. "It's not the same," he muttered. "I know it's stupid, but I'm telling you, it's different. And now. . ." He trailed off, clearly feeling vulnerable and miserable.

"Now what, Harry?" Sirius asked. He didn't want Harry to have to bare his soul to the world, but if his troubles were making him physically ill, they had to deal with them.

"You're back and Voldemort's dead and everything, but now it's too late. I'm too old."

Eric nodded. "Harry, why don't you have something to eat, chocolate perhaps, while I talk to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Black?"

Sirius stood up and started for the door. Molly reluctantly followed. Once they were in the hallway, Eric's demeanor got even more serious. "I don't know how much that young man has told you about his muggle life, but it wasn't a good one, even by their standards."

Molly sighed. "We knew he was mistreated, but he wouldn't give us any details and Dumbledore said that he had to spend time there over summer holidays. He insisted it was for his own safety."

Eric nodded. "I won't judge Albus Dumbledore's decisions. He knew far more than I do about the situation and I will presume that he chose the lesser of two evils. At any rate, you should know that Harry suffered through ten long years of physical and emotional abuse. The fact that he's turned out so good is a wonder."

Sirius's heart broke. If Lily knew what her sister had put Harry through. . . "So what can we do for him?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Regresso Transfiguration?" Eric asked.

They both shook their heads.

"It's a type of transfiguration that will physically and emotionally alter the subject so that they literally regress into an earlier age," he explained. "All of their mental abilities like reading, writing, and memory will be functioning, but they will have the appearance and emotional maturity of a younger person."

"Is it permanent?" Sirius asked.

Eric shook his head. "Not usually. There is a potion that can be taken before the transfiguration to make it permanent, but I have never actually heard of anyone taking the therapy that far."

"This is a therapy?" Molly asked skeptically.

Eric nodded. "The idea is that Harry will replace bad childhood memories by creating good ones."

Sirius nodded. In general, it didn't sound like a bad idea. "How long will it last?"

"The longest it will last is two weeks," Eric explained. "If the subject's subconscious decides that it is tired of the transfiguration, however, it can end sooner."

Molly smiled. "So he'll be alright in a few weeks at most?" she asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Molly, I think that this will be an ongoing therapeutic activity for Harry."

"Exactly," Eric agreed. "The magic required to perform the transfiguration on oneself is attainable for Harry if he's passed his O.W.L.'s. Using the transfiguration will be like taking medicine. He can use it when he needs it, but he will continue to live out his normal activities."

Sirius thought of a complication. "I'm not so sure that he's going to volunteer to 'burden' us," he said. "Of course, I don't think any of us would consider it a burden, but Harry can be a little self-sacrificing at times."

Eric laughed. "Clearly. In that case, I can teach you the transfiguration so that you can impose it on him if necessary. Of course, I don't recommend abusing the power, because it may not foster trust between the two of you."

"Obviously," Sirius agreed.

"Now, who will be looking after him?" Eric asked the two of them.

"I will," Sirius answered before Molly could open her mouth. He turned to her and smiled appreciatively. "You've raised seven, Molly. Actually, seven and a half counting Harry considering how much time he's spent with you. Lily, James, Remus, and I are all inexplicably grateful, but Harry is my responsibility. I've waited a very long time to have this opportunity."

Molly smiled with understanding at him and nodded. "Agreed, but you will call if you two need some time alone. We'll be happy to look after Harry just as readily as we'll look after Aethra." Even though he and Remus hadn't made any official announcements about the nature of their relationship, Molly seemed to have picked up on it quite quickly. No double Arthur would have too.

Sirius smiled and hugged her, relieved that their differences from Gimmauld Place seemed to have disappeared. "Agreed."

"Now with that settled, I should warn you, Mr. Black, that it is entirely possible that Harry will push limits and break rules. Based on what I observed of his childhood, he will be searching out stability and security within a loving environment. It is essential that you not command him back to normal in those instances. You must deal with them as you would if Harry were really that age."

"He can be commanded back to normalcy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes!" Eric exclaimed. "I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Well, there is a safe word that you and Harry will agree upon. In the event of an emergency where it is absolutely necessary for him to be an adult, you will command him with that word to return to normal."

"I understand," Sirius replied.

Eric smiled. "Now then, let's go in and see if we can't get young Mr. Potter to learn a little new magic."

Remus and Aethra were reading a story in the sitting room the following morning when Sirius and Harry apparated back to The Burrow. Remus had gone to the hospital the previous night, and Sirius had filled him in on the healer's plan.

"Harry!" Aethra squealed as she slid off of Remus's lap. "You were really sick! I saw you. You looked like a ghost!"

Harry smiled weakly. "Sorry if I scared you," he replied.

Aethra shook her head. "It's okay. I'm glad you came to my party."

Sirius chuckled. "Why don't we let Harry sit down?" he suggested.

"Still tired?" Remus asked him as he put the book down.

Harry nodded. "I was okay until we apparated." He looked up at Sirius sheepishly. "Guess I should have listened to you, huh?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He just smiled knowingly. He turned to Remus and Aethra. "Harry has agreed to come live at our house for the rest of the summer."

Aethra grinned and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Harry smiled at her. "You don't mind?"

"I like having a big brother," Aethra said as she shook her head.

Sirius smiled. "Why don't you take your big brother upstairs and tuck him in for a nap?" he suggested.

"What?" Harry asked in surprised. "I'm still big."

Sirius nodded. "But you just exhausted yourself with the apparition. Unless you want to sleep through the party, I suggest a little nap."

Harry frowned, but he didn't argue.

Remus watched, grinning, as Aethra led him up the stairs. "Has he managed the transfiguration yet?" he asked once they were out of sight.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "The healer also showed him how to specify the age he goes back to, and we tested the safeword."

"I see. Any idea when he'll use it?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I would expect it won't be until the party's over."

Remus nodded. "Alright. Well I've already sent Kressy and Kreacher to Grimmauld Place and Pearl's house to start moving usable pieces of furniture to the new house. You can veto anything you don't want later and we'll replace it. There won't be much from Pearl's, though. Everything was pretty much destroyed. Molly's donated some of Ginny's old clothes, though, and Ginny's given Aethra a few toys, so her room won't be completely bare when she arrives. "

"Good," Sirius replied. "The sooner we get those two home and settled, the better."

Aethra was watching him as he sat down on his bed. He felt a little weird with an audience, but he also felt proud that Aethra thought of him as her brother. He was certainly starting to see her as a sister.

"Thanks for walking me up, Aethra," he said.

She grinned at him for a moment, but then her face looked sad and a little frightened. "You're not going to die, are you?"

Harry laughed. "No," he answered. "I'm okay. Just super tired."

Aethra looked visibly relieved. "Want me to read you a story?"

Harry smiled. "I didn't know you can read."

"Sure I can!" she replied with an excited smile.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll get under the covers. You go get a book."

Aethra nodded and hurried out of the room. Harry took his shoes and jeans off before climbing into the bed. He might have resented Sirius's suggestion that he needed a nap, but when he was honest with himself, he didn't mind one. "I got one!" she announced as she ran back in.

"What's it about?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"A princess and a frog," she answered as she sat down next to him.

Harry soon found out that Aethra's idea of reading consisted of explaining the pictures. He didn't really mind, though, because she was cute and her antics took his mind off of the new therapy he had learned at St. Mungo's. He'd agreed to try it for the sakes of Sirius and Molly, but he wasn't too eager to humiliate himself like that.

"Hey, Aethra?" he asked when she finally finished.

"Huh?"

"Um. . .can I ask you a question?"

Aethra nodded.

"When you lived with your Aunt Pearl, did you ever get into trouble?" he asked.

Aethra frowned, but she nodded again.

Harry licked his lips, trying not to feel dumb for asking a five-year-old his question. Still, before he could go through with his therapy, he needed to know some things about magical families. "How did you get punished when you got in trouble?"

Aethra frowned. "Aunt Pearl gave me spankings," she answered.

Harry nodded. He had expected that might be possible, but since none of the teachers at Hogwarts spanked students, he couldn't be certain. "Thanks," he said. "I was just curious."

Aethra nodded and swung her legs off the edge of the bed a few times. "Want me to lay with you while you go to sleep?" she offered.

Harry smiled. He almost laughed. She was trying so hard. "Sure," he agreed. He lifted the blankets up and let her crawl in next to him. Just as he expected, she was asleep before he was. He laid there for quite awhile trying to make up his mind about the transfiguration. He couldn't deny that it sounded wonderful to get a second chance at being part of a happy family where there was someone to hug you whenever you wanted or take you out for treats on occasion. He also couldn't deny that he was scared to death of making Sirius or Remus mad. At least he still had time to think about it. Sirius promised not to make him do it until after Aethra's party. If he was lucky, he could get an extension until after the full moon. After all, he was pretty sure that Remus and Sirius were going to need Harry's help for that one.


	4. Chapter 4:  Settling In

Disclaimer: As always, the HP universe and its canon elements belong to JK Rowling.

Warnings/Author's Notes: This story contains the depiction of corporal punishment and a homosexual relationship. If this bothers you, please read something else. As you may have noticed from Chapter 1, there are parts of this story that go along with canon and parts that do not. This trend will continue throughout the story.

Parings: Sirius/Remus with references to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Reviews: Always welcome

Chapter 4: Settling In

Remus became more and more anxious as the afternoon wore on before the full moon. Aethra had proved very resilient and although she was disappointed to hear that her daddies were going away for a day or two, she didn't make the slightest fuss. That meant, of course, that Sirius won the discussion regarding his own plans for that night.

"When do you want to go over there?" Sirius asked as he hung a portrait frame on the wall. He was hoping that James would show up if a portrait was made for him.

Remus shrugged. "Around seven or eight," he replied as he hung a grandmother clock on the wall near the front door.

"Do you want to eat beforehand?"

Remus shrugged again. He wasn't hungry, but he knew from experience that going through the ordeal hungry was not a good idea.

"I'll heat up the stew," Sirius replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

They had spent the last two afternoons working on the house. Remus would want to recuperate the following day, but after that, they intended to welcome Harry and Aethra home.

"Hello!" came a voice that sent a shiver up Remus's spine. He should have been expecting it since Sirius had just hung the portrait frame, but somehow he thought it would take longer.

"James!" Remus replied, forcing a smile as he turned around.

"Where on Earth is this?" James asked as he looked around.

"It's a little cottage we bought just outside of Hogsmead," Remus explained. "Sirius! He's here!"

Sirius rushed into the sitting room and grinned at the portrait of James. "That was fast!"

"I've been waiting," James replied with a broad smile. "Where's Harry?"

"With the Weasleys," Remus answered. "Tonight's the full moon so I," he paused and looked over at Sirius, "We are going down to the Shrieking Shack."

James nodded with understanding. "You should hang a frame over there too," he suggested eagerly.

"Good idea!" Sirius agreed with a grin.

Remus shook his head as he laughed. "I'm glad you two are looking forward to it."

"Awe, Moony, don't take it like that," Sirius replied. "It's just nice to be getting back to normal."

They spent the next hour or so chatting, eating the stew, and catching James up on Harry. It seemed the dead were able to gets bits of information, but never an entire story. They didn't have time for very much, though, because the sun was starting to set and Remus knew that he had to get to the Shrieking Shack.

"Take care of yourself, Mooney," James called as Sirius and Remus headed out the door. "And be careful Padfoot! You're not as young as you used to be!"

Sirius playfully blew him a raspberry before closing the door behind them.

"He's right you know," Remus said as they took the shortcut to the shack.

"Nah, I'm good," Sirius replied.

Remus stopped just short of the Whomping Willow's range and took a deep breath. He went through the same ordeal every month, but something about spending the night in the Shrieking Shack made him both comforted and depressed. It was probably because James wasn't there. Not to mention it was a poignant reminder of Pettigrew's betrayal. "James is right," he finally said as he took out his wand.

"About what?" Sirius asked once Remus had halted the Willow's whomping.

"We should put up a frame in here."

Sirius grinned at him as they headed down into the passageway. "And one in the Gryffindor common room," he suggested.

Remus had to laugh. "To spy on the students for you?"

Sirius gave him a look of innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lily too," Remus added after a long pause.

"In the Gryffidor Common room or the shack?" Sirius asked.

They were climbing the stairway and Remus began to feel the usual sensations stirring within him. He knew it would only be another minute or so. "At the house," he said before collapsing onto the bed. All the furniture that Sirius didn't want from Grimmauld Place had been sent to the shack so that they wouldn't have to sit on uncomfortable pieces of broken furniture.

Suddenly he saw a ray of moonlight shine across the floor through the boards at the window and he couldn't keep the monster back anymore. He was a prisoner in his own body.

Arthur and Molly had gone to London to see Percy so it was only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry at The Burrow with Aethra. Harry had physically recovered from his episode, but he was till a little anxious. He'd managed to avoid the transfiguration, because Sirius had to admit that he needed Harry to watch Aethra. Still, with the full moon upon them, he realized that in a day or so, he'd be forced to take the transfiguration whether he liked it or not. He hoped he could talk himself into it so that Sirius wouldn't have to be the big, mean, godfather.

"No!" Aethra asserted rather loudly.

Harry turned around from the table where he was reviewing some potions notes from the Half-Blood Prince, or Snape rather, to find Aethra glaring at Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione shook her head, though. "We can play something else, Aethra, but you have to help clean up the other game first."

"NO!" Aethra yelled again, but it was louder the second time.

Ginny winced since she was closest to Aethra's mouth.

Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to the three of them. Ron was watching from a safe distance. Aethra, without a bonafide adult around, seemed to intimidate him. "Aethra," Harry said, squatting down to her level. "Why won't you pick up the game with Hermione and Ginny?"

"Because I don't want to," she said with a pout. She even crossed her arms in a little huff.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought you just had a birthday," he said.

"I did!" she said angrily.

Harry shook his head. "Then you must have turned two, not five. Big girls don't throw tantrums." He had no idea if what he was saying was true, but it sounded good.

Aethra glared at him and then suddenly, without warning, she snapped at him with her teeth as if she were going to bite him.

"Oh no," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked out the window to see that the sun had gone down and the moon was shining on The Burrow.

"She's goin' mental," Ron said with a little shaking in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "She's just having a tantrum." He turned back to Aethra and frowned at her. "If you're going to be like that, you can go to your room. We don't want to play with you if you're going to bite."

Aethra bit her lip and Harry could see the conflict of rage and distress wash over her face. Hermione and Ron were right. She was definitely having a problem. Before Harry could come up with an idea of how to avert a possible disaster, she shoved Ginny backwards and ran past them to the stairs. "I don't like you guys anyway!" She kicked the wall and then took off up the stairs.

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry asked, offering her a hand. He had a momentary flash of seeing her rise to her feet and him pulling her into a kiss that would last almost forever. He was so hungry for physical contact with her it was driving him mad. Still, Ron had told him to back off, and he wasn't ready to tell Ginny everything about the months that they'd been separated.

Ginny nodded as she took it and let him pull her to her feet. "She didn't push me that hard. Mostly I lost my balance."

"Alright, Hermione, what do we do?" Ron asked as they gathered around to clean up the game.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. It's hard to tell if she's just throwing a tantrum of if something's really wrong. If it's the lycanthropy, I don't know how wise it would be to scold her."

"It's the lycanthropy," Harry said. "I could see it in her face."

Ginny shivered. "Maybe we should call Mum and Dad."

Hermione shook her head. "No, as long as she's upstairs, everything's okay. There's nothing to destroy up there and I don't think she could get out of the window."

Ron shook his head. "Mom made it so that you can only open it halfway. Fred and George were always sneaking out otherwise."

Harry had to smile at that.

"If she comes back down, though," Hermione warned. "Do not let her bite you."

The other three nodded solemnly, but Harry sincerely hoped that Aethra would stay in her room until the Weasley's got back.

Sirius had been forced to take his dog form when Remus lost control. They'd found over the years that Remus didn't usually react violently to Padfoot or Prongs unless they attacked him. So Sirius took his dog form and waited out the storm of Remus attempting to break apart the shack from the inside. The potion certainly helped, but Remus still wasn't himself.

Remus finally exhausted himself and fell into a frustrated heap on the floor around midnight. Then he started howling. It was a sad howling that Sirius knew was Remus crying on the inside. It took every ounce of his own self-control not to return to human form and attempt comforting him. He knew that if he did that, though, the werewolf would take over, and Remus would become violent towards him.

Sirius had to settle for licking Remus's ears when he was docile and then jumping back when the werewolf lashed out. James had been right. Sirius wasn't young anymore, and being up all night with that level of stress took a toll on him. He was more than exhausted when Remus returned to normal with the sunrise.

Sirius didn't let himself relax, though. He still had to get Remus back to the house and into bed. He turned back into a human and pointed his wand a Remus. "Wingardium Leviosa." Remus lifted into the air, and Sirius directed him out of the shack.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus mumbled in his half sleep.

"Shhh," Sirius replied. "Just rest."

They got back to the cottage without being seen and Sirius floated him up the stairs to the bedroom they'd decided was theirs.

"Still glad to be back to normal?" Remus asked with a weak smile as Sirius got him undressed and into a pair of pajamas.

Sirius laughed. "Absolutely." He lowered Remus into the bed and then pulled the blankets up around him.

"Thank you so much, Padfoot."

Sirius kissed his cheek as he got in beside him. "Anytime, my dear Mooney."

The next morning, after having breakfast at The Burrow, Sirius, Remus holding Aethra, and Harry apparated into Hogsmead. They could have used the floo, but Sirius and Remus thought it would be better if the kids saw their new home from the outside first.

"Candy!" Aethra shrieked excitedly as they passed Honeydukes.

Remus laughed, squeezing her hand that he was holding. "Maybe we'll walk back later and a get a very small bag as a treat."

"But only if you're a good girl," Sirius added. "No more tantrums." He was referring to the tantrum she'd had while they were gone. Remus thought Harry was probably right and that she was probably having a reaction to the lycanthropy, but that was all the more reason to firmly teach her emotional control.

Aethra nodded up at him. "Okay," she agreed solemnly.

"Do I really have to do it today?" Harry asked, turning to them with a pleading expression on his face. Even without the transfiguration, he looked more like a thirteen-year-old than an eighteen-year-old.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Our deal was to wait until now so now is when you'll do it."

Harry sighed. "Alright."

"There it is!" Remus announced as they came around a bend. The cottage was right in front of them, nestled against some trees.

"Wow!" Harry replied with a smile, in spite of his anxiety. "It looks so cozy!"

Sirius laughed. "We'll you've been used to The Burrow," he answered. "There's a lot to live up to."

Harry laughed too.

"Daddy, there's a swing!" Aethra exclaimed, pointing to a handmade wooden swing that Sirius had hung from one of the trees in the front of the house.

Remus laughed. "I see it. Daddy Sirius put it up."

Aethra ran around Remus's front and leapt at Sirius. Thankfully he anticipated her enthusiastic response and scooped her up without stepping on her. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome!" he replied before kissing her cheek. He put her back down on her feet and let her run up the steps to the cottage.

"Ready?" Remus asked the three of them as he rested his hand on the door.

Harry and Aethra nodded eagerly.

"Welcome home," Sirius said as Remus opened the door.

Aethra darted inside without a moment's hesitation. Harry paused and smiled up at them. "Thanks."

Sirius grabbed him in a quick, loving hug and then ushered him into the house.

"Aethra? Where'd you go?" Remus called since she was nowhere to be seen.

"My room is purple!" she squealed with delight from the top of the stairs.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "Does that mean you like it?" Sirius asked.

Aethra nodded. "Harry, look at yer room!"

Harry jogged up the stairs and followed her to the first bedroom. "How do you know this one's mine?" he asked her.

"I peeked," she said with a giggle.

Remus chuckled and nodded to the door. "Go ahead, Harry. Take a look."

Harry opened the door and let out a little gasp. "It's great!" he breathed.

Remus and Sirius hadn't been sure about decorations. Harry was a Gryffindor, but they thought it might be a little over the top to coat the room in maroon and gold. A million Quidditch posters for wallpaper seemed to be a little too juvenile. In the end, they'd painted the walls maroon, put Gryffindor bedding on the Hogwarts style four poster bed, hung up one poster of England's seeker and one poster showcasing some of the ministry's best aurors. There was also a relatively large portrait hung on one of the walls, but it was shrouded with a sheet for the moment.

"What's that?" Aethra asked, pointing to it.

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus as well. "A picture?" he asked.

"A portrait," Sirius answered. He stepped around Aethra, went over to the frame and pulled the sheet down. Staring back at them were James and Lily in the classic couple's position. Lily's back was against James's front and they were so close that it almost looked like she was on his lap.

Harry took a couple of steps forwards, his mouth hung open in surprise.

Sirius and Remus very quietly backed out of the room, taking Aethra with them. It was essential for Harry and his parents to have their first few moments together alone.

Harry turned around when he heard the bedroom door close. He wasn't completely surprised to find he was alone in the room.

"Hello, Harry," he mother said.

Harry had dreamed about her voice thousands of times, but he never realized how accurately his mind remembered her soft, lyrical tone.

"I think he's in a bit of a shock, Lil'," his father said.

Harry blinked, finally closed his mouth, and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his mind. Even after that, they were still there and still smiling lovingly at him.

"How?" he asked.

"Sirius had this portrait made from some pictures he had," his dad explained. "There are a couple of single frames downstairs as well, and I think I heard Sirius mention the Gryffindor common room yesterday when he and Remus were recovering."

Harry laughed a little in disbelief. "This is okay, though?" he asked with concern. "I mean, it's not like the mirror?"

His mother smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not like the mirror," she answered in a reassuring tone.

Harry felt his eyes sting. He bit his lip to keep himself in control, but he couldn't help thinking that it was just one more thing that was so close, but not quite right. He couldn't hug portraits!

"Oh, Harry!" his mother exclaimed. "Don't be upset, darling. We want to be here to help, not make you feel worse."

"Maybe it's too much," his dad mused with concern.

Harry shook his head violently. He'd defeated Voldemort for crying out loud! He could certainly handle seeing his parents in a portrait. Heck, he'd seen Dumbledore's portrait in McGonagall's office. That hadn't made him lose control. "I'm alright," he said with as much confidence as he could. He was humiliated to here it sound so pathetic, though.

James smirked. "Mostly," he answered. "Harry, you got a raw deal. There's nothing that you or I or your mother or Sirius or Remus or anyone else can do about what is past. What we can do now is work with what is available to make the future as great as you deserve it to be."

Harry sighed and sat down on his new bed. "Sirius told you about the transfiguration."

His dad laughed. "Yes. You don't like the idea?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't know what to expect," his mother stated in an understanding tone.

Harry looked down at his lap and nodded.

"If you ever want to know what it would have been like, Harry, I promise Sirius and Remus will provide you with as close to the real thing as you can get. There's a reason they're our best friends and your guardians," his dad reminded him.

"But what if I make a mistake or something?" Harry asked a little hoarsely. "I've already had Remus scold me once back in the third year and that was plenty for a lifetime!"

His mother laughed a little. "Yes. He can be a little intimidating when he wants to be," she agreed.

"If you mess up, you'll be punished. That's a normal part of childhood, kiddo," said his dad in such a casual tone that Harry wondered if the man knew what the definition of punished was.

"We certainly wouldn't have locked you in a cupboard!" his mother exclaimed in an almost angry tone. It surprised Harry, and he looked up with an appreciative smile on his face.

"But. . ." Harry started. He still felt so stupid for worrying about the issue of punishment. He had no intention of misbehaving. Why was it even an issue for him?!

"Harry, listen to me," his father said in a gentle voice. "If everything had gone perfectly and we'd been the ones to raise you, you would have had the same sorts of punishments at home that most wizarding kids do."

"None of the other kids have ever talked about it at school," he said.

His dad nodded. "So it's only reasonable that you're a little apprehensive. Your mother and I had decided, and Sirius and Remus are on the same page, that spankings are often the fastest and most effective ways to correct a child's behavior. There's no hold over from day to day as it is with grounding and chores are simply your responsibilities, not something dreadful to punish you with. If it was me, and I had to punish you, it'd be a bare bottom spanking over my knee and you'd stay there until I was sure you'd learned your lesson."

Harry didn't know how to express the odd feeling that was rolling through him. On one hand it was weird to here his dad, who he'd never properly met before, talk about giving him a bare bottomed spanking. On the other hand, it was strangely comforting. He understood the weird part, but the comforting part made absolutely no sense.

"Is that what Sirius and Remus will do?" he asked a little nervously.

His mother and father nodded.

"I just. . . I don't want them to start hating me when I'm little. What if I really like it, but they don't and they don't let me do it anymore?" he asked them.

"Oh, Harry, they will never hate you," his mother assured him, and he believed her. He didn't understand why, but he knew she wasn't saying something just to shut him up. He could trust her one hundred percent.

"What if I accidentally call one of them dad?" he asked meekly. He couldn't look his father in his the face as he spoke, though. The thought alone made him feel so guilty.

His dad actually laughed. "Then I'll know we made the right choice," he answered. "Really, Harry, it's going to be alright. You can't go through the rest of your life with this much pent up resentment. Get it out! For your friends' sakes, if not your own."

Harry looked over at his mother who was nodding her agreement.

"Are you going to be here all the time?" he asked with a little concern as he realized his privacy was potentially threatened.

His dad let out a long appreciative laugh. "No," he answered. "We'll only be in your room when you want us to be. Otherwise we'll be in the other portraits or elsewhere."

Harry smiled gratefully. "I should get back downstairs and help with lunch."

"Harry," his father said suggestively.

"Now?" Harry asked, almost whimpering.

"Now." His father was being firm and it was one of the best sounds Harry had ever heard.

"Yes, sir," he replied. He set his wand on the chest of drawers and stood in the middle of the room. "Regresso decaro," he said and he immediately felt himself shrinking. The second word of the incantation was to indicate how many years should be removed from his natural state. He'd already decided to be seven for his first experience. It made him older than Aethra and old enough to take care of himself, but not so old that he'd have a ton of responsibilities.

He heard his mother give out a happy little gasp. "You're just so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Lily," his dad said. "Don't embarrass him. We want him to do this again."

Harry laughed, surprised to hear his own voice so young. "That's okay," he assured his parents. He turned and left his room, ready to join the rest of his family.

"You know what we should do?" Sirius asked Remus as they made lunch together in the kitchen. Aethra was painting with magic paints at the kitchen table. They were more fun than muggle paints because their pictures moved. Sirius was also thankful that the paint dried quickly.

"Hmmm?" Remus asked as he counted out eight pieces of bread.

"Holiday!" Aethra answered for Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Aethra giggled. "What's eavesdropping."

"Listening in on a grown up conversation without being invited," Remus explained patiently. He and Sirius had no intention of talking like children just because they had one. Aethra could develop a larger vocabulary if they maintained adult levels of conversation. They just had to be patient about defining terms for her from time to time.

She just giggled again.

"So I take it this idea came from someone else?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius laughed lightly. "Hermione, actually."

"Smart girl," Remus remarked. "Do you have the money for that?" he asked.

"We, Remus," Sirius replied. "We. And yes."

The kitchen door swung open and Harry walked in, thoroughly shrunk to a pre-pubescent age.

"I'm seven," Harry explained as he sat down at the table next to Aethra.

"I'm still littler!" Aethra said happily. "Wanna paint?"

"Okay," Harry agreed a little nervously.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "So you talked to your parents?" Sirius asked slowly.

Harry nodded. "Dad made me."

Sirius chuckled softly. "Good, James. Good." He was glad James had put his foot down, because Sirius really didn't want to be the one to force Harry into his therapy.

"It's for the best," Remus said with a satisfied nod. "Now who wants turkey and who wants beef?"

"Beef please," Harry replied politely.

Aethra shook her head. "I want peanut butter."

Remus started putting Harry's sandwich together. "It's beef or turkey today," he told her firmly. They had peanut butter, but they'd agreed not to let her special order every meal. All that did was raise a picky eater.

Aethra frowned. "I'm not hungry," she decided.

"Aethra," Sirius warned sternly. "You hardly had anything for breakfast. I know you're hungry. Daddy's giving you two tasty choices. You need to pick one." He'd witnessed the battle of wills regarding a nap and he'd heard about the episode with the game during the full moon. He had no intention of letting his daughter make the defiant attitude a habit. She was half Black and that came with a certain stigma, but Sirius wanted to do everything in his power to make sure she resembled only him or Tonks and no one else from his family.

Aethra ignored him, continuing to paint her parchment a purple that almost matched her new room.

Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. Obviously he didn't like her behavior any more than Sirius did, but he wasn't as confident about correcting it.

"Aethra, answer Daddy," Sirius said sternly. "If I have to tell you again, you're going to be in trouble and you'll eat whatever Daddy feels like making."

Aethra seemed to consider the threat for a moment as she painted and then she looked up. "I'm not hungry," she said again.

Sirius sighed. "Alright," he agreed as he walked over to her. "I warned you. Remus, make her whatever you want. We'll be right back."

"No!" she exclaimed hopping off her chair. The look on her face showed that she suddenly believed his threat. "I want what Harry's getting!"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Aethra. Daddy's choosing for you and you're getting a spanking. I warned you to answer Daddy like a good girl."

Aethra immediately started crying, running in place out of distress.

Sirius was very tempted to change his mind. It pained him to see her crying. He wasn't used to it and she was his baby. He knew he had to follow through, though. If he didn't, she wouldn't take him seriously the next time. He took her by the hand and walked her out of the kitchen. "We'll go to the study."

Aethra was dragging behind, covering her backside with her free hand and pleading with him. "Nooooooo, Daddy," she begged.

Sirius steeled himself to do what was necessary, though, and escorted her into the study. Sirius and Remus arranged both of their desks so that they were facing the door, but up against opposite walls. Behind the desks the wall was covered from one end to the other and top to bottom with bookshelves. Sirius led Aethra to the desk on the left and sat down in his chair. "Aethra Lily Lupin, can you tell me why you're going to get a spanking?" he asked as he set her on his desk and started to unbuckle her shoes.

Aethra sniffed, a pout that was adorable despite its naughtiness on her face. She shook her head.

"Why don't you think about it?" he suggested. "What did you do that was naughty?"

Aethra shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Apparently, the shock of her sentence was wearing off, and the defiance was returning.

Sirius sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "Then I'll let you think about it in the corner." He quickly stripped her tights off her legs before escorting her over to one of the empty corners of the room. "When you can tell me why you're being punished you may come out."

She started crying again, but she didn't move from the place Sirius had put her.

He went back to his desk and started brainstorming about possible locations for the family to take a holiday. He noticed that after a brief period of crying, Aethra quieted down. Well, as much as he didn't like having to punish her, it seemed to be working the way it was supposed to.

"Daddy?" he finally heard the little voice call after about five minutes.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up. She was still facing the corner, though.

She craned her neck to look at him. "I'm ready now."

He was so glad that she wasn't going to make him draw her punishment out all through lunch. "Alright. Come here."

Aethra turned around and padded over to him, her hands behind her back. "I wasn't being very nice," she told him.

"No, you weren't," he agreed. "What should you have done?"

"Told Daddy what I wanted," she replied quietly.

Sirius nodded. "That's right. Was it okay to lie and say you weren't hungry?" he asked.

Aethra shook her head. "Lying's bad," she answered.

"That's right. The next time you lie, young lady, I'm going to paddle you with a hairbrush. Do you understand me?" he asked sternly as he prayed she would never push him that far. A hand spanking was going to be hard enough on him as it was.

Aethra's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the hairbrush and she nodded. "No more lying," she agreed.

"Alright." He took her by the hand and moved her around to his right side. Then he pulled her panties down. "Step out," he instructed. He had a feeling she was going to be a kicker, and he really didn't want her underwear smacking him in the face when it flew off her foot.

Aethra stepped out of her panties and Sirius saw her shiver a little. It wasn't cold in the room so he assumed it was from anticipation. "Aethra? Have you ever been spanked before?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Aethra nodded, biting her lip.

"So you know its going to hurt your bottom, right?"

"Yes," she replied as she started to whimper.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her lovingly and squeezed. "Even though I'm going to punish you, I want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm doing this because I love you. I want you to grow up into a nice girl that everybody likes and who has lots of friends to play with. Being mean doesn't help you make friends. Do you understand?"

Aethra started crying, but she nodded.

"Okay." With that, he lifted her up and laid her across his lap, positioning her little bottom so that it his hand would fall on the fullest part. Even he knew, despite his lack of parenting experience, that it took more care on a younger child to strike their backside only, and not their lower back.

He held her firmly in place, raised his hand and then brought it back down with a sharp SMACK! in the middle of her bottom.

"Ow!" Aethra squealed, her legs kicking out involuntarily.

"Are you going to argue with Daddy or me anymore?" he asked as he spanked her again, this time more to the right.

"No!" she squealed, squirming as much as he would let her.

"And no more arguing with Hermione, Ginny, Harry or Ron," he continued, spanking her three more times on the left and the crease.

"Nooooo!" Sirius could feel her try to grip his leg through his pants and his heart was aching to hear her cry, but he knew it would ache even more if he let her grow up to be a Slytherin.

"Next time we give you a choice, you need to choose from what we say." Now he started giving her the spanks a little faster.

"Okay!" she squealed through her tears.

He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter to hold her steady and administered the last ten spanks in rapid succession, covering the entirety of her bottom. It was almost red when he decided that she'd had enough. Her unrestrained wail was certainly indicative of a contrite little girl.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she cried as she squirmed.

Sirius immediately lifted her up and held her against him, rubbing her back in slow circles. "I know, sweetheart. I know," he said softly into her ear. He knew her backside was burning and that rubbing it would help relieve the discomfort, but he wanted her to sit on it during lunch first. It would help remind her about how to behave. First she had to stop crying, though. "It's okay, Aethra," he said before kissing her temple. "It's all over. You're forgiven."

She leaned back to look at him, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "All over?" she repeated.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Now we start fresh, and you're still loved a WHOLE BUNCH!"

He squeezed her tight when he said that and then kissed her all over, hoping it would tickle a little.

It must have, because she laughed and squirmed in a good way.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked as he helped her put her panties back on.

Aethra nodded.

"And you're going to eat whatever Daddy made, right?"

Again, Aethra nodded. "Right."

"Good girl," he praised. He took her by the hand and led her, leaving her tights and shoes behind, back to the kitchen.

Harry watched as Sirius took Aethra out of the kitchen, and it seemed like the bottom of Harry's stomach fell out. Sirius had said he was going to spank Aethra and Harry's feelings were a confusing mix. First, he was scared for Aethra. She was his little sister and he didn't want her to be upset. Then he was grateful it wasn't him. That was accompanied by a strange anxious tingling in his own backside. It was sort of like the prickling he'd feel on the side of his face whenever he saw Dudley's fist aimed at it. It made him squirm a little in his chair.

"Don't worry, Harry," Remus said in a soothing voice. "Sirius isn't going to beat her."

Harry laughed nervously. "I wasn't worried."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "Mmm-hmmm."

"Honest," he tried again, but he knew he didn't sound convincing.

"What are you painting?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

Harry grinned and looked down at his artistic effort. It wasn't very good, even for him, and he wasn't an artist by any stretch of the imagination. Physical coordination must have been one of the things to be regressed too. "It's our family," he explained.

Remus smiled at him. "We'll put it on the refrigerator when you're finished."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course!" Remus replied. "That's what you do with kids' masterpieces."

Harry laughed a little. "It kinda takes getting used to," he confessed.

"I know," Remus replied with understanding. "Do you feel different?"

"Sort of."

"Do you feel better?"

"In a way."

Remus nodded. "What way?"

Harry tried to think of the right word. He knew that it was word he should know, but he was having a hard time remembering it. "Um. . .Not so worried?" he tried.

"Not as worried about as many things?" Remus offered.

Harry nodded with a grateful smile. "Yeah."

"Good," Remus replied.

Harry glanced at the kitchen door a few times as he finished up his painting. "Spankings take awhile, huh?"

Remus chuckled again. "Relative to what?"

Harry just shrugged. He got up and took his picture to Remus. The figures were already moving about. "I'm finished," he said.

Remus took it and held it front of them, wrapping an arm around Harry. "Tell me about it."

Harry allowed himself to lean against Remus. It felt so nice! "Well that's Dad and Mum in the portraits," Harry explained.

Remus nodded as the hand that was resting on Harry's shoulder began to move up and down a little on Harry's arm. It was the sort of affectionate gesture Harry'd seen Mr. Weasley do to Ginny and Ron, but it was entirely new to Harry and he got lost trying to memorize what it was like.

"What are Sirius and I doing?" Remus asked.

Harry snapped back to his picture and grinned. "Kissing."

Remus laughed. "What's with you and us kissing?" he asked good naturedly.

"It's sort of like you're making the room as happy as you are," Harry explained as best as he could. He was finding he had a hard time expressing himself, despite his eighteen-year-old vocabulary.

"I see," Remus replied. "Then you can revel all you like."

"And there's me and Aethra playing a game," Harry finished.

"It's a great picture, Harry."

Harry blushed a little.

Remus let go of Harry so that he could stick the parchment to the refrigerator with a magnet. "Would you set the table please?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure! Where're the plates?"

Remus nodded to a cabinet above the counter. "Can you reach it?"

Harry reached for the handle but he was too short as a child. "I could go back to my normal size and help," he offered.

"No," Remus replied patiently. "Think of something else."

Harry stared at the cupboard. "I could use magic," he suggested.

Remus shook his head. "How about a non-magical solution?"

Harry frowned. "A step stool?"

Remus shrugged. "That's one option. Unfortunately we don't have one in the house. We'd better get one though," he added, jotting it down on a list he'd been making.

"Then I don't know!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

Remus blinked in surprise. "Yelling isn't necessary, Harry," he scolded gently. "Try asking for help."

Harry looked at him quizzically for a long hard moment. He hadn't thought of that because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would have never helped. There was no point in asking. He felt stupid for not thinking of something so obvious, though. "Would you help me, Remus?" he mumbled.

Remus pretended not to hear him. "Did you hear something? Rumbling in the hills maybe?"

Harry sighed. "Will you please help me, Remus?" he repeated with exasperation, but he didn't yell this time.

"Yes," Remus replied with a smile. "And thank you for remembering the please the second time." He opened the cupboard and got down four plates, four bowls, three glasses, and 1 kiddie cup. "We'll just need forks from the drawer."

Harry nodded and started carrying the items over to the table a few a time. He really didn't want to drop anything and break it. He was getting the forks set next to the plates when Sirius and Aethra walked back in. Sirius seemed pleased, and Aethra seemed quiet, but no longer angry or argumentative. She was rubbing one of her eyes and she was missing her tights and shoes.

"Good job with the table, Harry," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks."

"Where's my picture?" Aethra asked with worry.

"I put it on the other counter when I started setting the table," Harry explained.

Aethra peered over to the far counter and the nodded. "Kay."

"So what's Aethra having for lunch, Remus?" Sirius asked as he pulled Aethra's chair away from the table so that she could climb into it.

Remus started for the table and put sandwiches on everyone's plates. "Turkey," he answered. "Did you two wash your hands?"

"Of course," Sirius replied.

Harry sat down across from Aethra. He looked at both ends of the table and tried to figure out which one was more the head than the other, because it always seemed like dads sat at the head of the table. Of course, Remus and Sirius were both dads so maybe it didn't matter.

"Aethra? Milk or water, honey?" Remus asked as he poured Harry a glass of milk.

"Milk please," she replied politely, shifting a little on her chair. It looked like sitting wasn't terribly comfortable for her.

Harry had to admit the spanking sure seemed to have worked. Then he realized that Remus had not asked him what he wanted to drink. He'd just started pouring the milk. "How come I didn't get a choice?" he asked a little grumpily.

"Quidditch," Sirius replied simply. "The fewer the broken bones the better."

"I like quidditch!" Aethra exclaimed excitedly.

Harry laughed a little. "You can watch me next year when I play at Hogwarts," he offered.

Aethra grinned and nodded excitedly.

By the time Remus finally sat down, they each had a sandwich, a pile of carrot sticks, a small bowl of fruit cocktail, and Harry was pretty sure that he could smell brownies. It wasn't as luxurious as the meals at Hogwarts, but it was certainly better than Privet Drive and the company was a thousand times better too.

Remus glanced at the clock again and sighed. "Maybe one of us should go look for him," he said. He was trying to be the calm one, but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive.

Sirius nodded grimly. "We shouldn't have let him go alone."

"It was to Honeydukes!" Remus replied. "It's no more than a five minute walk and it's not like anyone's after him anymore."

Harry had been given permission to go outside for a walk and he was even given some money to go to Honeydukes with. Sirius had reminded him to be mindful of his current age and he instructed him to be home by three-thirty; in time for tea.

By four o'clock, though, Aethra had already had some milk and a butter cookie, Remus had gone through two cups of tea, and Sirius was pacing with his teacup in his hand.

"Prongs!" Sirius called out in frustration.

James immediately sprinted into the portrait in the sitting room. "What is it?"

"Your kid's over half an hour late," Sirius replied grumpily.

"Sirius, mind your tone. Let's avoid scaring our five-year-old to death. Okay?" Remus said, glancing up the stairs. Aethra had excused herself to her room, informing them in her adorable way that she was going to play with the doll that Ginny had given her until supper or until they thought of something more fun to do than waiting around for Harry, whichever came first.

Sirius took a deep breath and pointed to the hall clock. "It's been forty minutes, Remus."

Remus nodded. "I can tell time." He turned to the portrait of James. "Where would you go?"

"He's not a clone," James reminded them with a smirk.

"Close enough," Sirius replied.

Remus had to laugh at that one. "He has a point, James."

James shrugged in concession. "Maybe he went up to the school to see Hagrid," he suggested. "It's easy to lose track of the time with Hagrid. I doubt he's deliberately coming home late."

"Another good point," Remus remarked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "You don't have to referee Mooney. We're all on the same side."

"Well you were yelling," Remus replied in a mock huff.

"Harry's coming!" Aethra called, skipping down the stairs with excitement. "I saw him out the window. He's on a broom!"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, both clearly at a loss. They hadn't forbade him from riding his broom, but then they thought they were dealing with a seven-year-old and they don't generally ride their own brooms. The question was: Was there anything wrong with regressed Harry using his own broom?

"Oh, this should be interesting," James said with a chuckle.

Aethra looked over at the portrait and studied James carefully. "You look like big Harry," she told him.

James laughed. "Harry looks like me," he explained to her. "I'm Harry's daddy."

"Oh! I remember you now! I saw yer picture in Harry's book."

"I'm back!" Harry exclaimed as he burst through the front door. Initially, he looked relieved, as if he hadn't expected to arrive at all. Then he saw Sirius, Remus, and finally James in the portrait and his expression shifted to dread. "I'm okay," he added for good measure.

"James?" Sirius asked again.

James shook his head. "I'm not giving a sentence I can't carry out."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, I won't take your opinion as the final ruling, but your opinion would be nice."

"Fair enough," James replied. "Let the broom slide this time."

Harry looked surprised. "What's wrong with the broom?" he asked in a bit of a panic.

"You're underage, Harry," Remus explained patiently.

Harry frowned. "I've been flying for the past six and a half years!"

"How did you get it?" Sirius asked. He had generally calmed down since the moment Aethra announced Harry was within sight.

"I called for it," Harry answered.

Sirius sighed. "Do you think he even registers as an under aged wizard?" he asked Remus.

Remus shook his head. "No idea. Maybe we should send an owl to that Eric Baldur and ask him."

Harry was trembling with rage. "You can't make me give up magic just because of this stupid therapy!" he exclaimed.

Aethra recoiled, looking terrified.

"Harry," James and Sirius said in unison.

"No, you listen!" Harry yelled. "I agreed to this so that I could have a family, but I'm not giving up all my freedom. That isn't fair!"

Remus could see Sirius's hand twitching near his wand and he could see that the man was ready to command Harry back to normalcy. That was exactly opposite of what they were supposed to do. There had to be a way to get everyone calmed down and talking, without ruining their chances at helping Harry through his problems.

"Son," James tried. "Calm down. Let's talk about the situation."

Harry stared at James in the portrait long and hard before he finally stormed up the stairs. It was more than a little odd to see the body of a seven-year-old going up as if it were much bigger.

They waited for the bedroom door to bang shut and then they all turned to look helplessly at one another.

"What's wrong?" Aethra asked, her voice shaking.

Remus went over to her and scooped her into his arms. "Harry's having a temper tantrum," he answered, hugging her tight.

Aethra shook her head. "Naughty."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. But he has to know he's naughty before Daddy can make him stop."

James held up a finger and rolled his eyes away from them, listening to something. "Lily says he's wearing himself out with crying."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Remus suggested as he put Aethra back down.

"Don't negotiate with him, Mooney. He needs to be punished for coming in late," Sirius said.

"And the tantrum," James added.

"Alright," Remus agreed. "In the meantime, send an owl to Baldur and find out about the magic issue." He headed up the stairs, trying to figure out what he was going to say. It had been so much easier when Harry was a third year. For one, he was still a kid in almost every way. For another, he hadn't been through as much emotional hell. He knocked on Harry's door. "Harry?"

"Go away," came the reply, but it wasn't as sharp as Remus was expecting. Lily was right. He was wearing himself out.

"I can't," Remus replied as he opened the door. "You're having a rough afternoon and we need to work it out."

"Say the counterspell," Harry begged as he sat up. He'd been face down on his bed, clearly crying into the pillow. His face was red and tear-streaked. "Please?"

Remus walked over to him, shaking his head. "That won't solve the problem, Harry."

"But it's not working!" Harry cried.

Remus put his arms around Harry and rocked him back and forth a little. "I think it is. Didn't you want to know what it was like to have people love you the way the Grangers and Weasleys love their kids?"

"Well yeah," Harry replied, wiping his eyes.

"And didn't you want to know what being a kid in a nice family would have been like?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's working. Your dad, Sirius, and I were very worried when you were late the same way Molly and Arthur would be worried if Ron was late," Remus pointed out as he stroked Harry's hair.

"Well yeah, but. . ."

"And in nice wizarding families, parents don't let their children do magic when it's illegal," Remus continued.

"But I'm not a kid!" Harry protested unconvincingly. If nothing else, it only made him seem more childish.

"Oh really?" Remus replied. He stood Harry up and walked him over to the door where a mirror was hung on the back of it. "Who's that in the mirror with me?"

Harry must not have seen himself since performing the transfiguration because he looked truly shocked. "I'm barely older than Aethra!"

Remus nodded. "And your outburst was extraordinarily similar to a tantrum. I don't know too many seventeen and a half year olds that throw temper tantrums."

Harry blushed. "I guess I can let my temper get the better of me, huh?"

"Oh yes," Remus agreed.

"Is Dad mad at me?" he asked worriedly.

"Worried. None of us are mad. We're a little surprised and disappointed that you broke the rules at the first opportunity, but then, you were breaking rules as a first year so I suppose we shouldn't be that surprised."

Harry sighed. "Hagrid and I were talking about the Death Eaters that killed Pearl. He's heard some things from McGonagall."

Remus shook his head. "And as interesting as I'm sure it is, you're seven, Harry. It isn't something you need to worry about."

"But Aethra's my sister!" Harry argued. "I don't want her to be next!"

Remus put his arms around Harry and squeezed tightly. "I understand, but you're not helping the therapy if you're trying to be an adult in a seven-year-old's body."

Harry sighed. "I really am sorry," he said as he turned around and buried his face into Remus's stomach.

Remus rubbed his back affectionately. "I know. It doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed and then reacted very rudely when we were trying to talk about the situation downstairs. You terrified Aethra."

Harry whimpered. "I didn't mean to."

"Emotional control is one of those things Sirius and I are going to try to teach you," Remus replied. "Now lets go down to the study and get your punishment over with so we can have dinner."

"Can't we just call the therapy a failure and I'll go back to normal?" he asked, the sound muffled by Remus's shirt.

Remus shook his head. "If you really wanted that, you would have subconsciously turned yourself back to normal by now. Come on." Remus gently guided him out of the room and back down the stairs. Aethra and Sirius weren't in the sitting room anymore. That was good. It would be best if Harry didn't have to see them until after his punishment.

"Couldn't you give me a detention or something?" Harry asked as they went into the study.

Remus chuckled. "No," he replied. "Your dad would spank you so that's what I'm going to do. If you'd rather Sirius did it, I can go get him, though." Technically, Sirius was the godfather. Maybe Harry would accept punishment from him easier.

Harry shook his head, though. "I don't mind it being you."

Remus nodded and took Harry over to his desk on the right. He immediately started unbuttoning Harry's jeans. "Harry James Potter, tell me why you're going to be spanked."

Harry whimpered, but he wasn't a Gryffindor and the destroyer of Voldemort for nothing. His core was great big block of courage. "Because I came home late and I lost my temper. I was rude and I scared Aethra," he replied.

"That's right," Remus replied as he pulled the boys shorts down. He guided Harry over his lap and made a little wish for his own courage. He almost couldn't believe that he was going to spank James and Lily's son. Harry! Still, he wasn't an adult, and he'd been entrusted to Sirius and Remus, so Remus found his own inner lion and brought his hand down firmly on Harry's bare backside.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"I love you, Harry, but the temper tantrums have got to stop," Remus replied as he continued spanking Harry firmly, making sure to cover all sides and angles of the boy's behind.

"Ooh! Ouch!" Harry yelped as he squirmed. His nose was beginning to run again too.

"And just because breaking rules at Hogwarts seemed to work out for you more times than not, you can't break every rule you come across," Remus continued.

"OH! Uncle Remus it hurts! Stop! I won't disobey again!" Harry begged.

"It's supposed to hurt, Harry," Remus replied, spanking him a little harder now. He was endeared to be called Uncle Remus, but it only made him take his responsibility more seriously. "Losing points didn't deter you too much." SPANK SPANK SPANK "Detentions did not appear to have that big of an effect." SPANK SPANK SPANK "But one way or another, young man, you're going to have to learn that rules do not exist to be broken. Most of the time, adults really do know what they're doing when they set rules."

"Yes, sir!" Harry cried, squirming like a worm under Remus's relentless hand.

"Any more rule breaking in this house, and you'll find yourself in this situation again," Remus warned. "It's not because we want to control you or limit your freedom. We just want you to survive to enjoy the life you won by destroying Voldemort. Understand?"

"YES!"

Remus administered five more hard smacks to Harry's sit spot and then stopped. He let Harry lay over his lap crying for a bit, rubbing circles on his back. When the sobbing began to ebb, Remus patted Harry gently on the rear end one more time. "Alright, Harry. It's all over."

Harry scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, holding on fiercely. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

Remus rose Harry's shorts with a wave of his hand before enveloping the little boy into an equally fierce hug. "I know, Harry," he said as he carefully set Harry on his lap to be cuddled. "It's forgiven now."

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Remus replied. "Back to square one."

"That really wasn't fun," he said, rubbing his butt a little.

Remus shook his head. "I would hope not. Think you're ready to go out and apologize to Sirius, Aethra, and your dad?"

Harry looked at the door for a long hard minute and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright." Remus helped Harry get his footing and then held his hand as they left the study. "Sirius?" he called through the house.

"Kitchen!"

When they walked in, Sirius and Aethra were cooking something at the stove. Remus's first reaction was deep concern for the family's health, but he put his attention back on Harry. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled, Uncle Sirius," Harry said as he walked over to Sirius. He sounded even younger than he had before. He hadn't shrunk anymore, but somehow he looked less like an adult in a child's body and more like a child. Maybe a good spanking was what he'd needed to finish the transfiguration.

Sirius smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around him. "It's forgiven," he promised. "I don't think you'll be going to Honeydukes alone again, though. At least not until you can show us that you'll get back on time."

"Kay," Harry replied, but he didn't sound disappointed. Then he turned to Aethra. "Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

Aethra grinned, slid off her chair, and ran to Harry, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay, big brother."

Harry grinned and hugged her back. Then he looked up at Remus. "Are you sure Dad. . ."

"I'm sure," said Remus. "Go on."

Harry sighed, obviously a little scared, and headed out to the sitting room.

Sirius sighed as he slapped pads of butter onto the top of some mashed potatoes. "Well, I think it's gone from a house to a home."

Remus laughed. "Why?"

"Well, it's been. . ." he looked at Aethra and then back at Remus. "Ordained by our love. . ."

Remus laughed again.

". . . and the kids have each been spanked soundly in it. Now it's got that lived in feeling."

Remus scooped Aethra up and tossed her into the air a little. "I hate to admit it, but I think you're right. What do you think, Aethra?" he asked he as kissed her cheek and tickled her. "Are we home?"

Aethra grinned and nodded. "Yep! Yer wands are on the mantle and home is where your wand rests!"

When Harry meekly approached the portrait of his father in the sitting room he was a little disheartened to see that it was empty. His initial concern was that his father had been so angry, he'd left. Then he realized that fear was silly and he ran up the stairs to his room. Sure enough, in the portrait on his bedroom wall, his parents were talking quietly.

"I. . ." Harry started as he stepped into the room a few feet.

"Oh, Harry!" his mother exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he reflexively rubbed out some more of the sting in his backside. "Uncle Remus made me feel better," he said. "I'm sorry I was rude, Dad."

His father smiled at him warmly. "I know. And it's all over now."

Harry couldn't help grinning. At first it was hard for him to believe that people would still care about him as much after he'd been punished, but Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and now his parents were all proving that a punishment was simply the effect of misbehaving. It had nothing to do with losing their love and affection.

"You look tired," his mother noted.

Harry nodded. "A little."

"Why don't you lay down and rest," she suggested.

"Okay," he agreed without hesitation. He shuffled over to his bed, kicked off his shoes, and climbed under the coverlet. He didn't even mind that his parents were watching him fall asleep or that he'd probably miss dinner. At that point, he just wanted a nice long rest. The last thing he remembered was his mother singing him a lullaby and although he couldn't have recited the lyrics, he knew he'd heard it before, and it made him smile.


	5. Chapter 5:  An Outing

Disclaimer: As always, the HP universe and its canon elements belong to JK Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains the depiction of corporal punishment and a homosexual relationship. If this bothers you, please read something else.

Parings: Sirius/Remus with references to Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far. I appreciate your feedback and support. Thank you to everyone that added this story to your alerts and favorites list. I'm flattered and hope you are not disappointed with where the story goes now. Just to be clear, this is not strictly a Harry story. It's not strictly a Sirius and Remus story, and it is not strictly a story about the OC Aethra. It is intended to simply be a what happens next sort of thing told from the perspective of the Lupin-Black family. Though no one has complained, I would like mention that although I have tried really hard not to make Aethra a Mary Sue character, its hard to write flaws for a five-year-old. Still, I promise, no everyone is going to love Aethra and think she's just the most precious thing in the world. As for plot – the plot is how does Harry go from being a barely emotional mature older teen to a full blown adult. Aethra's troubles with the Death Eaters is a subplot and so even though I will be addressing that can of worms that I already opened, it will not be the focus of this story. Again, thank you for your continued support and please R&R.

Chapter 5: An Outing

The following morning, Remus woke up in a very uncomfortable position. Somehow, he'd been squeezed into the upper corner on his side of the bed. When he rolled over to make a snide, yet loving, comment to Sirius about his tendency to hog the mattress as well as the covers, he was more than a little surprised to find himself face to face with Aethra. She was still asleep. Remus looked over her little head to see Harry snuggled up against Sirius. He was also crammed into a small bit of bed.

Remus chuckled to himself as he slid off what little mattress he was on and padded over to the bathroom. When he reemerged, showered and dressed, he couldn't help but pause to look at his family. At some point while Remus was getting cleaned up, Sirius had moved to the middle of the bed. Harry was still snuggling his right side, but Aethra had apparently gotten up and moved over to Sirius's left. It was so precious that Remus hesitated in waking them up. Instead, he grabbed the camera and took a picture.

Happy that the sight could go on forever whenever he wanted to see it, he walked over and sat at the end of the bed. "Were the three of you ever going to get up?" he asked with a wry grin.

Sirius opened his eyes first and Remus knew immediately that his partner had not really been sleeping at all. "I've tried," he said with his unusually low morning voice. "Every time I move they get heavier."

Remus laughed as he reached over and gently shook Aethra's little foot. "C'mon, little bit," he coaxed, before shaking Harry similarly. "You too, little seeker."

Aethra rolled over with a groan and buried her face into Sirius's side. It was becoming clearer that she wasn't a big fan of bright sunlight first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, Sirius and Remus had fallen asleep with the drapes open. After all, their window looked out on the back yard and consequently a thick bit of woods. There wasn't likely to be an invasion of privacy from that angle.

Harry on the other hand just opened his eyes and smiled. "I had a good dream," he said.

Remus smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?" he asked. "Well why don't you get dressed and then you can tell us all about it at breakfast."

"What we having?" Aethra asked, her voice muffled by the blankets and Sirius's nightshirt.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked as he picked her up and sat her on his stomach.

Aethra groaned even louder and struggled to cover her face with her little hands, but it was no use. The sun was going to wake her up whether she liked it or not. "No porridge," she stated grumpily.

Remus laughed. He couldn't really blame her. Porridge had to be one of his least favorite things to eat for breakfast. "How about some eggs and sausage?" he suggested as he stood up. He clapped his hands together and smiled at the children. "Alright, out of bed and into clothes. We've got a lot to do today so let's get started."

Harry complied first and headed for the door. "What are we doing?" he asked curiously.

"Well," Remus answered as they headed towards Harry's room and the stairs, "You need some clothes that fit properly and a few games and toys that are just right for your age. We should go to the market because I didn't buy very much before we moved in, seeing as how I didn't know what you would or wouldn't eat. Then we'll need to stop by Hogwarts to get a few things settled, and finally, Sirius and I are going to start planning our first family holiday."

Harry was beaming. "All that in one day! Wow! I'll hurry!" He disappeared into his room.

Remus laughed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, confident that Sirius could get their daughter both into clothing and better spirits on his own. Soon he was enveloped in the happy smell of breakfast, an aroma that also seemed to draw the rest of the household into the kitchen within minutes.

"Sausage!" Aethra exclaimed happily as she climbed up into her chair. Sirius had dressed her in a light blue dress with small lavender flowers printed all over it. He'd also managed to pull her fine, delicate hair into a little ponytail. Remus was amazed. Despite his efforts, he hadn't been able to achieve that, and he'd had a full week more to practice.

"How did you do it?" Remus asked him, nodding at Aethra.

Sirius just smirked. "The same way James and I got the pages in Severus's transfiguration book to stick to themselves so that he couldn't read his assignments or do any homework."

Harry laughed. "Will you teach me how to do it?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Remus replied at the same time Sirius replied, "Sure."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "You're encouraging him to engage in pranks," he warned Sirius. "Can't expect him to behave, if you do that."

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Uncle Remus is right," he said to Harry. "But I've got a few other tricks you can play on other Gryffindors that won't get you into trouble."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Alright!"

Harry and Aethra set the table together as Remus finished making the food. Sirius, meanwhile, flipped through the mail that had arrived with one of the Hogsmead post owls. One nice thing about living in an actual wizarding town was that all their mail went to the post office, so one of their owls would deliver it or they could send a family owl to pick it up. With the death of Hedwig the previous summer, though, they were without a family owl. Remus was thinking that they should change that, but it would have to be handled carefully since Harry had taken the loss of Hedwig pretty hard.

"There's a reply here from Baldur," Sirius said as he put everything else down and ripped it open.

Remus looked up from the sizzling sausage. "What's he say?"

Dear Misters Black and Lupin,

Greatest apologies for not clarifying the subject of your letter before you left St. Mungo's. As far as the Ministry is concerned, Harry is an adult and any magic emanating from him will be seen as legal, adult magic. I do not, however, recommend allowing him to do magic in his child state as that would not support the idea of him experiencing a normal childhood. Please write if you any further questions and good luck to you all.

Sincerely,

Healer Eric Baldur

Remus glanced at Harry who was wrinkling his nose, obviously disappointed.

"Well at least we won't have the Ministry sending howlers in the event that he forgets himself," Sirius said as he folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Does that mean we can't ride your broom?" Aethra asked Harry.

Harry grimaced as he looked at Sirius who was suddenly frowning at him. "Yeah," he answered. "Least not till I'm big again."

"I wouldn't go looking for ways to get around the no magic rule, Harry," Remus said. "Unless you want a repeat of yesterday, that is."

Harry shook his head. "No, no. I'll leave the magic alone."

Sirius held out his hand as Remus started serving the food. "Wand."

Harry looked at him open mouthed. "But. . ."

"That way you won't be tempted," Sirius explained.

Harry sighed and handed over his wand. Remus noted with amusement that he'd not been able to put it into his pocket because his pants, which like most of Aethra's clothes were on loan from the Weasley's hand-me-downs, were so much smaller. "But you'll give it to me if I need it, right?" Harry asked with some anxiety.

Sirius took the wand with one hand and tousled Harry's hair with other. "I promise. It'll come flying at you along with the safe word."

Harry nodded and watched as Sirius placed the wand in his own robe. Remus understood why Harry was more than a little apprehensive about giving up his wand. It was, after all, similar in significance to Aethra's blanket for Harry and he'd already had to do without it during the hardest moments of his life. It was natural for him to cling to it like a koala bear to its mother.

"Where are we going to get new clothes?" Aethra asked, digging into her breakfast.

"Diagon Alley," Sirius replied as he sat down to eat as well.

Harry grinned. "I've never been there like this!" he exclaimed. "Do they have a toy store? Can we stop and say hi to George? Is Olivander back yet?"

Remus laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes. They have a toy store, and yes we'll stop there for both of you." Both of the children cheered.

Sirius laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Olivander is back. He's training an apprentice, and if you two behave yourselves, we'll stop and see George before heading home," Remus finished. They'd probably stop to see George no matter what. Remus knew that losing Fred had been hardest on George and that since then business hadn't been quite as booming. Without Fred to play off of both creatively and energetically speaking, George had fallen into a going through the motions type of lifestyle. He'd perked up a little at Aethra's party, though, so Remus thought it might be good for him to see both Harry and Aethra.

"I'm glad you mentioned Olivander, Harry," said Sirius. "I need to get a new wand. Using other people's spares just doesn't work very well."

"Do you have the acquittal papers?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Since Kingsley was Minister of Magic, there was no need for a formal hearing, but Sirius still needed to have papers in order to get a new wand.

Sirius reached over to the mail and picked up an official looking envelope from the Ministry. "Came this morning."

Remus beamed.

Aethra put down her fork and pushed her chair back. "I'm done. Can I go swing?"

Remus and Sirius both looked at her plate, each other, and then back at Aethra.

"You didn't touch your eggs, Aethra," Sirius pointed out gently.

Aethra didn't deny this in the slightest. "I ate all my sausages."

Remus smiled at her. "I'm very proud of you, little bit, but what about your eggs?"

"I don't think Aethra likes eggs," Harry said as he shoveled a forkful into his mouth.

Remus looked back to his daughter. "Is that true?"

Aethra bit her lip, but nodded, as if she were afraid this would get her into trouble.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, his own serving of eggs almost gone. "Must get it from you," he said to Remus.

Remus sighed in exasperation at him. "I like eggs just fine." He turned back to Aethra. "Why didn't you tell, me, honey? I could have given you something else."

Aethra just shrugged. "It's okay. Can I go swing now?"

Remus laughed a little. "No. You need more than two sausage links for breakfast. How about. . . toast or cereal?"

Aethra bit her bottom lip again, but nodded. Remus was completely baffled as to why she hadn't told him about this before. She'd told him what she liked best and she'd made it very clear that she didn't like porridge, so why didn't she tell him about the eggs? Still trying to puzzle it out, he got up and made her some toast. He knew she liked that with strawberry jam. It was what they'd had for breakfast their first morning together.

"Do they sell normal clothes in Diagon Alley?" Harry was asking Sirius when Remus set the toast down in front of Aethra.

"Sure," Sirius replied. "Not quite muggle clothing, but more than just robes."

"Is Kressy coming here now?" Aethra suddenly asked around a small bite of toast. Her change in attitude was worrying Remus more and more, but he just couldn't figure out what was causing it.

He shook his head. "Kressy and Kreacher are going to stay at Hogwarts, sweetheart," he explained. "We don't have a big enough house to keep her happy for long."

"But I need her," Aethra said quietly.

"Why, baby?" Sirius asked as he reached over to hold Aethra's hand. "Does Kressy have something that's yours that you need right now?"

Aethra shook her head and looked for a moment at Harry.

When Remus looked at Harry, hoping he knew what was going on, the little boy seemed as confused about the whole situation as Remus and Sirius were. "Aethra, come on, little bit. Tell us what you need from Kressy so we can make sure you get it," he encouraged.

It was obvious from the five-year-old's face that she felt trapped and unsure of what to do. Remus wasn't sure what concerned him more, her fear or the fact that she didn't trust him enough to explain her fear.

"It's okay," she finally said as she stuffed the last of the toast in her mouth. "Can I please go swing now?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before nodding.

"Why don't you go play outside for a bit too, Harry?" Sirius suggested. "We'll get the kitchen cleaned up, and then we'll all head to Diagon Alley."

Aethra didn't even wait for Harry. She was out of the kitchen before they had time to blink.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Harry yelled as he ran after her.

Sirius stood up as Remus started to clear the table with magic. He generally did everything by hand when the kids were around so as to set a good example, but now he had other things on his mind, and magic would make it go faster. "Something's not right," Sirius said dubiously.

"But it's not like she's being defiant for the sake of being defiant," Remus pointed out.

"Which is exactly why she and I aren't chatting in the study," Sirius replied. "Still. . . something's bothering her."

Remus sighed, thinking. "We could call Kressy and see if she knows what Aethra might be talking about?"

"I like that idea," Sirius agreed. "Better to get the facts than waste time guessing.

"Kressy!" Remus called into the air.

Almost instantly, Pearl's little house elf popped into the kitchen. "Master Remus called for Kressy?"

Remus smiled. "Krissy, this is Sirius, my. . ." he was about to say husband, but as they'd never been officially partnered through a union ceremony so the term seemed wrong. "My partner. Aethra's other father?"

Kressy bowed low. "Kreacher has said many nice things of you Master Sirius."

Sirius laughed. "Now I know Harry did something to him."

Kressy looked confused, but Remus pressed on. "Kressy, Aethra's been a little odd this morning. She let us serve her eggs, but she never mentioned that she doesn't like them, and then she insisted that she needed you."

"She did not eat eggs, Master Remus! Please say she did not!" Kressy squealed in distress.

Remus shook his head. "No. None of them. Why? Kressy what's wrong with Aethra eating eggs?"

Kressy started wringing her hands, and Remus recognized the look of a house elf searching for a method of self punishment. "Kressy forget to tell Master Remus! Oh how bad!"

"Kressy do not even think about punishing yourself," Remus said. "Just tell me what it was you forgot so that we can make it right."

"Aethra can not eat eggs," Kressy answered. "Very sick if she does! Goes to St. Mungo's!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of alarm.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"There is a muggle word," Kressy explained. "Allergic."

Remus couldn't believe it. Magical children didn't have allergies. Their magic protected them from that sort of muggle affliction. "But how. . ."

"She's a squib," Sirius said quietly, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"What?" Remus asked, not able to get his mind around that thought.

Kressy shook her head, looking almost offended at the suggestion. "Mistress Pearl say Aethra is a witch!"

Remus realized then that Sirius was right. Aethra, either by nature or the nature of her conception was a squib.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius watched Harry and Aethra look at the toys with an appraising gaze. He never had the Black family's dispensation towards muggle-borns and he didn't think there was anything subhuman about muggles themselves, but the fact that his daughter was a squib kept grating on him the wrong way. At first he'd been ashamed of himself, terrified that he'd proven how Black he was by making his love for her conditional. A quick emotional inventory cleared that up, though. He did not love her any less and he had no sense of disgust when she reached out to hold his hand. What he felt was disappointment and fear.

The disappointment came from the fact that Sirius had rather fancied Aethra becoming a very gifted witch like Hermione, Ginny, and Lily. Maybe she'd even take to flying the way Harry did and be one of those female quidditch players who could hold her own on a date because boys would be too scared to try anything. There had also been a chance that she'd be able to learn the skills required to be an animagus, and Sirius couldn't help but be curious as to what animal she would choose. What would her patronus look like the first time? Now those questions would never be answered.

His fear stemmed from his realization that she growing up without the natural protection of her inner magic. Plenty of under aged wizards and witches had been spared great physical pains by subconsciously using their magic to help them. Aethra would never have this ability, and it made Sirius watch her like a hawk. He was suddenly hypersensitive to anything that could harm her since he couldn't trust magic to protect her without help from him or Remus.

"Daddy, can I have this?" Aethra was suddenly standing in front of Sirius holding up a toy wand.

Sirius's heart broke because he didn't know what to say. Up until a few hours ago he would have let her have almost anything in the store she asked for, but was letting her play with a toy wand cruel when he knew she'd never get a real one?

"What do you want it for, pumpkin?" he asked. He'd been trying out different pet names and diminutives to see what fit with her best for him, but so far he was coming up empty.

Aethra grinned and shrugged. "Making stuff happen," she answered. "Like I c'n help Daddy Remus clean up and. . .put water in the bath tub. Harry knows the charm for that."

Sirius smiled down at her. He couldn't say no to such a sweet face. "Alright, princess. You may have it." She grinned and hurried off to look at more toys. The shop was small enough that Sirius and Remus didn't feel the need to keep the children within arm's reach the entire time, and it looked like they were having fun. He walked over towards Harry and squatted next to his godson. "So what are you looking at?" he asked.

Harry grinned and held up a miniature scarlet steam engine. "It's the Hogwarts Express!" he exclaimed excitedly. "And it puts out real smoke and look. . ." he pointed to a box of railroad track. "You can build the track and there's a Hogwarts castle too and once you set it all up, only you know where the castle is. Your friends can look and look, but unless you show them where you put it, they'll never see where the track ends! Isn't that cool, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. It was a clever toy. Something he thought even eighteen year old Harry would enjoy to a certain extent.

By the time they left the toy store, both of the kids had more toys than they could probably play with, especially Harry, but Remus and Sirius enjoyed spoiling them and their smiles were at least helping to alleviate Sirius's worries about Aethra a little.

"Now where are we going?" Harry asked, his hand tucked in Sirius's right hand. Aethra was on his right, between him and Remus.

Remus took out a list that he'd made. "Well there are a few things that we ought to get from the market, but I can do that on my own. How would you two like to go to Olivander's with Sirius?"

Harry and Aethra grinned at each other nodding.

Sirius smiled and nodded as well. He had a feeling that the children wouldn't have a lot of patience for the boring old market. "Good idea, Moony. Where do you want to meet up afterwards?"

Remus looked up and down the street. "How about that children's clothing shop across from Madame Malkin's?"

"Alright," Sirius agreed. "We'll see you there in a little bit." He turned with the kids and headed for the old wand shop. He was tempted to buy them ice creams to keep them occupied while inside, but somehow that seemed like a disaster in the making. He was pretty sure that Harry would behave himself, though, and if there was one thing Aethra did more and more, it was imitate her big brother. Still, something messy like ice cream was probably not the best thing to take into Ollivander's.

"How do you become a wand apprentice?" Harry asked quietly as they entered the store.

"I don't know," Sirius whispered back. "Probably a lot of history of magic."

Harry wrinkled his nose and Sirius smirked. He knew that wouldn't go over very well.

"Hello. May I help you?" came the pleasant voice of what appeared to be a young woman approaching them from the back of the shop.

Sirius smiled. "Good morning. I am in the market to buy a new wand. I got my first one here and it was just perfect."

The young woman smiled. "Ollivander's wands are the best in the world," she said proudly. "I am Melinda Bowers, Mr. Ollivander's new assistant. Who shall I tell Mr. Ollivander is here?"

"Sirius Black," he answered, prepared for the young lady's wince that followed.

"He didn't do it!" Harry exclaimed at her angrily. Sirius was glad that he was seven and not almost eighteen, because if the full grown Harry had done that, he probably would have terrified her.

Still, Sirius thought he should make sure Harry didn't go biting off everyone's heads so he put a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down.

The girl blanched. "I'm sorry," she said with a least a minimal degree of sincerity.

"What's all the commotion?" came the tired voice of Mr. Ollivander. He slowly made his way to the front of the shop, clearly feeling the full weight of his years and Voldemort's torture.

"Sirius Black is here for new wand," Melinda explained.

Mr. Ollivander stopped right in front of Sirius and appraised him slowly. "I imagine they snapped it?"

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied, unable to hide his regret. He'd really loved that wand, but in a way, he thought a new wand was the perfect way to commemorate his new life. "I have. . ."

"No need," the old man replied. He turned slowly to Harry. "Have I grown?"

Harry grinned, blushed, and proceeded to duck behind Sirius, suddenly shy. Sirius didn't understand it, but he wasn't being rude, so Sirius didn't scold him.

"Harry's experiencing Diagon Alley from a new perspective," Sirius explained.

Mr. Ollivander just nodded and turned his attention to Aethra. "Ah. . . I haven't seen one like you in many years."

Now it was Sirius's turn to wince. Mr. Ollivander could tell by looking at a person what wands to start with. Sirius expected that he could tell Aethra was a squib and wouldn't be purchasing anything from his shop in a few years time.

"I hope that you'll visit me again when you're older, despite the fact that I won't be much service to you," Mr. Ollivander said in that strange way of his.

Aethra was oblivious though and nodded eagerly. "Hear that Daddy? We have to come back and visit Mr. Ollivander when I get bigger. Okay?"

Sirius smiled down at her. "Okay, sweetheart."

Mr. Ollivander looked at Sirius long and hard. "She's yours?"

Sirius just nodded. "My little miracle." He didn't want to say anything else. He knew how important it was to keep Aethra's origin a secret so he wanted to leave as much to people's imaginations as possible.

"Alright, alright, arms out please," Mr. Ollivander said as he took his wand and used it to direct a measuring tape towards Sirius.

"C'mon, Aethra, we can watch over here," Harry said as he took Aethra's hand and led her over to a chair near the door. There wasn't room for both of them on it, but Harry let Aethra sit on his lap. It looked a little odd considering he wasn't all that much bigger than she was, but neither of them seemed to be complaining.

Sirius put his arms out and waited for the measuring to begin. He realized that he was quite a bit bigger than he'd been at eleven and he'd changed a lot too. If he'd had his old wand the whole time, they would have grown together, but now he was probably going to match up with an entirely different sort of instrument.

Mr. Ollivander left the measuring tape to do its work, Melinda Bowers watching his every move like a hawk, and went to his shelves, pulling down boxes of wands while muttering to himself about their components. "Let's try holly first," he said as he opened a box and offered the wand inside to Sirius.

Sirius reached out and picked it up, testing it's feel. It didn't quite feel right, but he wasn't sure if that was just because it wasn't really _his _wand. Still, he knew that he needed to at least trying something with it. He pointed it at the box in Mr. Ollivander's hand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said with a swish and flick.

The box rose into the air about six inches and then fell like a rock to the floor.

"Hmmm. . ." Mr. Ollivander mused as he took that wand back and handed Sirius another. "That one had Unicorn hair, this one has a dragon heartstring."

Again Sirius pointed it at the box, trying to levitate it properly. This time it zoomed away in a horizontal fashion across the floor until it crashed into the door.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sirius," Harry said with an encouraging smile. "It took me forever to find mine!"

Sirius smiled over at him. "Thanks, Harry."

"Too bad Daddy's wand doesn't just know he's here for it," Aethra mused.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "Ah, not all of us can be so gifted with such things," he said as he retreated back into the shop. They heard quite a bit of rummaging and finally, he reappeared with another box. "Try this one."

Sirius picked up the third wand. At least that one felt more comfortable in his hand than the others. Again, he pointed to the wand's box. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said and immediately the box obeyed the way it was supposed to. Aethra clapped and Sirius directed the box to the counter silently.

Mr. Ollivander smiled with triumph. "Eleven and three quarter inches, birch, core of thestral hair. I doubt that you want Miss Bowers to wrap it up?"

"No," Sirius replied without hesitation. "I'll keep it with me, thanks." Thestral hair? Well that was interesting. Sirius couldn't think of anyone else with that particular core. He put the wand in his robe and took out his money bag. "Thank you very much. You don't quite feel like yourself without a wand." he said to Mr. Ollivander as he gave Melinda Bowers the right amount of money.

"Think nothing of it. The pleasure is in the making!" Mr. Ollivander called happily over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness at the back of his shop. Sirius could only hope that this Melinda Bowers would retain even half of what the old wizard taught her.

Sirius took the children by their hands and ushered them out of the store. "Thank you for being so patient," he told them.

Harry just smiled up at him. Sirius had never in all his encounters with Harry since breaking out of Azkaban seen the kid so happy. He had Lily's eyes. That was undeniable, but when he was truly happy, he had James's smile. Still, Sirius had already learned his lesson about comparing the two too much. Harry needed Sirius as a parent, not a best mate, so Sirius would just have to settle with Remus for camaraderie. Besides, there was a surprising amount of fun to be had in the parental role.

"Where're we going now?" Aethra asked.

When Sirius looked down to answer her, he noticed she was rubbing her eye lazily. It was getting on lunch time so maybe she just needed a bite to eat. "Think you can make it through clothes shopping before lunch?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There's Uncle Remus!" Harry exclaimed, pointing up ahead of them.

Remus beamed at them when they met. "So you found a new wand?"

Sirius let go of Harry's hand and pulled his wand out for Remus to see. "There's a thestral hair in there."

Remus smirked. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Harry asked, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Sirius shuddered to think what he'd be like after an ice cream.

"Well you tell me. What's so special about thestrals," Remus replied.

"Does everything have to be a lesson, Ream?" Sirius asked in mild exasperation. "Harry's on break!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And it's been an exceptionally long one. A brief review won't kill him."

Harry grinned up at them. "It's okay, Uncle Sirius. It's an easy question." He turned to Remus. "A thestral is a magical creature that only someone who's seen death can see. And they have a really good sense of direction."

Remus beamed. "Very good. Now think about that and then think about what you know about Uncle Sirius. . ."

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments, clearly giving the matter some consideration.

Remus smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just keep working on it while we get you two some new clothes." He turned and led them all into a children's clothing store. "Alright, Aethra, you first little bit."

Aethra let go of Sirius's hand and immediately latched onto Remus. Sirius hadn't spent all that long with his daughter, but he could certainly tell that she was winding down quickly. The faster they got to lunch the better. "Harry, why don't you and I go pick out your things and we'll get done twice as fast," he suggested.

Harry just nodded, still thinking about the wand.

Sirius steered him towards a rack of boys clothes and was surprised to see how very muggle they were. "We're still in a wizard's shop, aren't we?" he laughed to the sales clerk.

The girl laughed. She looked barely old enough to be out of Hogwarts and it was possible that this was only her summer job. "Magical kids dress more and more like muggles every year, Mr. Black. I do when I'm not at work. I mean, you can't really beat a comfortable pair of jeans, now can you?"

Sirius didn't know how to respond. He didn't own a pair of jeans. Maybe he should get Harry to take him shopping in the muggle world once he was grown up again. Sirius was all for something comfortable.

"Hi, Harry," the girl said with a friendly smile. "Need something that fits a bit better?"

Harry finally looked up at the girl and then turned scarlet. "Oh. Hi, Katie," he replied quietly.

Sirius looked from one to the other.

"My name's Katie Bell," she said, introducing herself. "I was a chaser on the Gryffindor team before I graduated."

Sirius nodded with understanding. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely. Harry might not have minded Hermione and Ron to see him small and vulnerable and he probably didn't mind encountering a few adults as long as his scar was covered, but other classmates could pose a problem. Sirius didn't want Harry humiliated. It would defeat the purpose of the therapy.

Katie must have read his mind because she frowned. "Don't worry, Harry, I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know."

"Who else knows?" Harry suddenly exclaimed, getting red in the face.

"Harry," Sirius said with a hint of warning his voice. He might have sympathized, but there was an appropriate way to express his feelings, and Harry had to learn that. He couldn't go through life blowing up at people as he used to.

Harry looked up at him, a bit annoyed, but he took a breath and calmed down.

Katie looked genuinely sorry she'd ever greeted Harry by name. "Me, Alicia, and Angelina. . .oh and Lee and Oliver," he answered. "I don't think George meant to tell, but. . . well. . . he tends to drink just a little bit too much lately."

Harry's expression softened immediately. "Is he going to be okay?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Lee's keeping a close eye on him, and I have lunch with him a couple times a week. It's just going to take awhile."

"We can still stop and see him before we go home, right?" Harry asked hopefully, looking up at Sirius.

Sirius nodded and smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry and squeezing him close. "Of course."

Katie was practically beaming. "So. . . do you wanna go all out Gryffindor or. . .some stuff with the quidditch team you're backing or. . . what?"

Harry looked around, turning in a small circle. "What kind of Gryffindor stuff?"

Katie led them to an area that was devoted to the Hogwarts houses. There were even infant clothes with colors and mascots plastered across their fronts. Sirius smiled briefly at an image of Aethra wearing a little Gryffindor onesie as a baby. It would have been so cute.

Harry carefully selected a couple of t-shirts and then let Katie show him to a few pieces devoted to the British national team. After that, Harry was quite content just to pull down a few random garments in his favorite colors. Sirius was suddenly grateful that he got paired up with the male child and not the female one. Aethra was likely to sit there and ponder over each and every outfit for hours!

"So how're we doing?" Remus asked as he walked over with Aethra, his arms full of jumpers, tops, dresses, and even a pair of jeans with what looked like purple embroidery on the pockets. Aethra was holding on to the seam of his trousers looking more tired than ever.

"I'm all done," Harry answered with a smile.

"What an adorable little girl!" Katie exclaimed and then blushed, looking up at Remus. "Sorry. How are you Professor Lupin?"

Remus laughed. "It's alright. I don't mind being overshadowed by Aethra in the slightest." He gently nudged her forward. "Can you say hi to Katie?"

"Katie played quidditch with me," Harry told Aethra. "She's really nice."

Aethra smiled and waved, obviously getting shy along with her fatigue.

"It's been a long morning," Sirius explained. "Harry, why don't you take Aethra out and show her the broom store. You guys can look in the window while Uncle Remus and I pay for your clothes."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Come on, Aethra." He took her hand and turned back to Katie. "Nice seeing you, Katie!"

Katie laughed and waved. Once the children were out of the store, Katie led them to the counter and began to add up the cost. "It's really nice of you to let Harry see what being a wizard kid is like."

Remus smiled. "It's the least he deserves," he pointed out. "And it's fun for us too."

Katie smiled. "And it's cool how he seems to get along with Aethra. Is she related to his mom somehow? She doesn't look much like the pictures I've seen of James Potter."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing to be honest, but not too informative. "She's our daughter," Remus explained casually.

Katie paused in what she was doing for a moment, clearly surprised. "Wow," she replied quietly. It looked as if she were trying to figure it out quickly, but her own conclusions weren't making much sense.

"The logistics aren't important," Sirius said. "We're just happy that fate is giving all four of us a second chance."

Katie smiled at that nodded. "Well said." She took the money and wrapped up the clothes, putting Harry's in a dark blue bag and Aethra's in a dark magenta. "Kids like it when they have a bag that just theirs," she reminded them.

"Thanks, Katie," Remus replied as he shrunk the bags down before slipping them inside his robes.

"You're very welcome. Please come back if they need anything else."

Sirius and Remus left and headed over to the broom shop. Harry was examining the newest racing broom, a Dragonflier. Aethra was witting on a bench close by, looking truly exhausted. "How about lunch?" Remus asked as he scooped Aethra up into his arms.

Harry turned with a big smile and nodded. "I'm starving. Hey, Uncle Sirius, check out this broom! It can do 120 klicks if you can stand the pressure against your ears. That's amazing, isn't it?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair. "It's pretty fast. I wonder if a snitch even has a chance against that broom.

Harry grinned mischievously. "I doubt it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a leisurely lunch in which Harry regaled them all with the tale of his dream about flying Buckbeak around the globe on a spectacular world tour, they decided to head for George's shop for a brief hello. Aethra had perked up with food and a short catnap on Sirius's lap, but Remus thought that she could probably use with some genuine down time. There would always be another day to go up to Hogwarts and arrange her tutoring. Besides, the more Remus thought about it, the more he wondered if they ought to send her to a muggle grammar school. After all, if she wasn't going Hogwarts she may as well get the right education that will prepare her for the living in the muggle world.

They passed the owl emporium on their way to George's shop and Remus thought again about whether or not to stop and get one. He still wasn't ready to put Harry through that, though, so they kept on going. After a brief stop at the apothecary for more potion ingredients, they were finally making a beeline for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Remus, Sirius!" called a familiar voice. Remus looked around a little clump of witches gossiping in the middle of the road to see George Weasley waving with one hand as his wand hand directed a banner into place over his shop window.

"George!" Harry exclaimed running ahead, his head tilted upward as he read the sign. "Hogwarts approved? What's that mean exactly?"

George smiled and waved them all inside the shop. "Had a meeting with McGonagall and Filch to come up with a list of our products that won't be confiscated," he explained as he showed them to a large display draped in all four house colors.

"Can we get some?" Harry asked, turning around and giving Remus an adorable and almost irresistible expression.

Remus laughed and tousled his hair. "Why don't you come back and buy stuff when you're bigger. You'll want to come with Ron and Hermione anyway to get your books, right?"

Harry nodded, but grinned that mischievous grin of his. "Just one?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius laughed. "Alright. Just one, though. And don't use it on your sister whatever it is."

Aethra didn't seem overly interested in the products of the store. In fact, for the first time since breakfast she was uncharacteristically quiet, without being overly tired. She stood next to Sirius, one arm wrapped around his leg while she leaned against him with a good portion of her weight. Wondering if it was the close quarters of the joke shop that made her uncomfortable, Remus silently indicated that Sirius should pick her up. Remus was beginning to notice that although Aethra liked people in general, she liked them few at a time and in big open spaces.

"And how are you, Aethra?" George asked, smiling at the little girl now perched on Sirius's hip.

Aethra smiled and nodded. "I got a wand just like Daddy's," she told him proudly. Remus still wasn't convinced that it had been the best decision to let her have it, but once Sirius had said yes, there was no going back.

George looked impressed. "Did you? Have you cast any spells with it?"

"No," Aethra answered. "Daddy says I gotta wait till we get home to play with it."

"Oh, I see. Then I won't encourage you to disobey."

Poor George. He knew how hard losing your best friend could be, let alone your brother. It was quite possible that George would never be back to normal, and that saddened Remus. George was young and had so much to offer the world. Hopefully Katie Bell and the other Gryffindor alumni would be able to help him recover with time.

"George, what are these?" Harry asked as he held up a bag of what looked like toffees. Remus seriously doubted that they were anything so innocent, though.

George smiled. "One of our more harmless products," he said. "They'll make whoever eats them talk constantly in rhyme for at least twelve hours. The funny thing is that even once they've worn off, the person has gotten used to it and continues in rhyme even after the spell has timed out."

Sirius laughed. "Clever. Boys could use those for writing poems and such if necessary," he pointed out.

George nodded. "It's been used that way, yes."

Remus wondered if, as usual, George had tested them on himself.

As Harry kept looking over the display of approved products, they suddenly heard a small commotion from the back of the shop.

"George! Can you give me a hand, I can't see where I'm going!"

Harry looked up, a horrified look on his face. "Ginny's here?!" he hissed at George.

George nodded. "She's helping out when Lee isn't here."

Harry looked around in a panic. Then he suddenly disappeared and the door apparently opened and closed on its own.

"How in the world did he bring that along?" Sirius asked as he quickly deposited Aethra into Remus's arms and ran out of the shop.

George smirked as he turned to his sister. "Why not just levitate it?" he asked as a large box made its way towards them, a pair of legs underneath.

"I am," Ginny replied with a little irritation. "It's still too big to see around and it has to be this high or I'll knock over the lower displays."

"Sorry, Gin," George said quickly as he helped her set it down next to an empty display.

Ginny nodded, stuck her wand back in her robes, and turned to Remus and Aethra with a smile. "Hi!"

"Good afternoon, Ginny," Remus replied.

Aethra waved before hiding her head against Remus's chest.

"Oh ho!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked over and tickled Aethra's ribs. "All I get is a wave? But we're buddies! Remember your party?"

Aethra peeked out and nodded. "But I yelled at you," she reminded Ginny with an ashamed expression on her face. Remus was surprised that Aethra was still thinking about the incident over the full moon, let alone feeling guilty about it.

Ginny took on a sympathetic expression. "Oh, that's alright," she said sincerely. "You already said you were sorry, and I know you were really tired. It's all over now."

Aethra looked a little unsure, but nodded and smiled. "I got a wand."

Ginny grinned. "Did you? Can I see it?"

Aethra looked up at Remus. "Please?" she asked with pleading blue-grey eyes.

Remus laughed as he set her down on the ground. "Alright, but don't lose it." He fished around in his robes for the toy store bag, enlarged it, and dug out Aethra's toy wand.

"See?" Aethra said, holding it up for Ginny to examine.

Ginny took it and studied it seriously. "This a very good wand to start with. Shall we see what it does?"

Aethra nodded eagerly and took the wand. Then she walked around the area, looking very thoughtful. "I c'n water your plant, Mister George," she suggested, pointing at a small plant on the counter that appeared to be dying.

George laughed lightly. It wasn't the laugh Remus was used to hearing, but it was something and Remus was grateful to his daughter for managing the feat. "Sure, Aethra, give it a go."

Aethra frowned and then looked a little embarrassed. "I forgot to ask Harry how to do it!"

All three of them chuckled.

"It's alright," Ginny replied. "Maybe you can show me at Harry's birthday party."

Aethra looked up with renewed interest. "Harry's got a birthday?"

"Of course I do," came a reply from the door. Harry was back, but he was his usual, adult stature, and Sirius was behind him looking a little disappointed.

Aethra looked a lot disappointed. "Awe, you went back!" she accused him.

Harry smiled. "Only for a little bit, I promise."

Aethra stuffed her wand into the front pocket of her jumper and walked over to Remus in a little huff.

"Why'd you go back to normal?" Ginny asked Harry quizzically.

Harry blushed a little. "It wasn't really a choice – more like an involuntary reaction."

Ginny seemed to understand immediately and also blushed. "Oh."

Harry smiled. "Can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in a few, George."

"Take your time!" George called after them. When the door to the shop closed behind them, he let out a sigh of relief. "Mum'll do a jig if it works out this time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry smiled over, and a little down, at Ginny. He hadn't really noticed their height difference before, but it struck him as being quite significant now. Of course, he didn't tower over her and given how long and lanky some of the Weasleys were compared to his shorter frame, he doubted that he ever would. Still, he felt like even with a few inches, he could protect her better. Never mind that Ginny was an accomplished young witch in her own right and certainly didn't need the assistance of any man.

"I'm sorry," he said without trying to hem and haw his way through the situation. He and Sirius had talked briefly once Sirius had found him, and Harry figured that if he was going to have the privilege of his godfather with him, he might as well take the man's advice.

Ginny opened her mouth, clearly surprised. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you away after Dumbledore died. I'm sorry I didn't let us share what could have been the last few months of our lives. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I went to meet Voldemort in the forest. I'm sorry I haven't. . . I haven't shown you the respect that I have for you."

Ginny looked at him in what seemed to be stunned silence. She opened her mouth a few times to reply, but always ended up closing it.

Harry smiled. "Forgive me? Let me make it up to you in everyway that a man can make up it up to a woman when he's been a complete prat."

Ginny smiled at him. It was an expression that Harry was somewhat familiar with. The trouble was that over the previous year, Ginny had grown a lot. Her face was more mature and the expressions that Harry had already learned were a little different. In some ways, he'd have to start back at the beginning, but it was only fair considering he'd been the one to break them up. "I was never mad at you in the first place," she said quietly, her hand slipping into his. "But I appreciate that you. . .respect me."

Harry chuckled. It had been a lame thing to say, but he'd wanted to be honest and respect was one of the first emotions that came to mind when he thought about Ginny. "More than respect, Gin," he said, voicing his own thoughts. "I love you. I don't know when I started loving you or how, but I do. I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you – not even Cho. The way I felt about Cho was a fleeting infatuation thing. This. . .what happens inside my body when you're around, the way you make me want to smile until my face hurts. . . this is love and you're the only one I've ever felt like this for."

Ginny suddenly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "If it had been anyone else telling me to stay in that room, I wouldn't have listened, you know."

Harry laughed. "I know. And you still ducked out at the first opportunity."

Ginny laughed too. "Well. . . you know me."

Harry knew that if were ever to get married, it would be to Ginny Weasley. Ron had explained that Ginny was the first Weasley girl in generations, and Harry had taken that to be a sign. Ginny and he were meant for each other. Still, rushing off to the alter just because it seemed ordained by the powers that be, did not seem like a good idea. So Harry very lovingly kissed Ginny on the lips, running his fingers through her soft, silky, red hair, and then led her back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with an affectionate, protective, and frankly, proprietary arm around her shoulder.


End file.
